See the future change the e the past change the past!
by sparkle123tt
Summary: Join kakashi and the rest of team 7 as they are forced to watch the future with his future self and future team 7 with a twist. There is a fourth member to team 7 leilani jinsè and lillian jinsè and the sannin lantanna Jinsè
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day in konoha. All seemed right in the world. Suddenly seemingly out of nowhere there was a blinding shockwave of light. When it subsided kakashi hatake, minato namikaze, kushina uzumaki, obito uchiha rin nohara, leilani jinsè, lantanna, jiraiya, tsunade, fugaku and mikoto vanished.

Said ninja landed in seats with symbols that matched their characteristics. jiraiya landed in a red chair that had a pervy toad on it, on his left was tsunade in a green chair that matched her jacket with an image of a bottle of sake, on jiraiya's right minato sat in a sky blue chair with a golden four on it, on the other side of minato sat kushina in a fiery red chair with a picture of a fox eating ramen, next to kushina sat kakashi in a navy blue chair that was basically black with a picture of a paw print made out of lightening, next to kakashi sat leilani in a lilac chair with a symbol of a shining sun, rin's chair was a dark purple it had a iris at the top, obito's chair was an ungodly orange that matched his goggles with a picture of an uchiha fan fanning a bowl of steaming hot ramen next to obito was mikoto whose chair was a beutiful light gray with a purple uchiha fan and lastly fugaku whose chair was a dull black with a regular uchiha fan.

There was a huge screen in front of them that took up the entire wall. In front of the screen there was an orb of a silver color almost pearly. The walls of the room were a sterile white. Not a spec if color could be seen.

"Where are we sensei?" Rin asked a little fearfully.  
"Not sure yet" minato replied eyes flicking around rapidly for any signs of danger that would harm his girlfriend or students.

"Minato aren't you going to say hi?" A voice asked sweetly. Minato slowly turned his head and offered a smile to his girlfriend. "Hi" he said. "Hey hold up when did you get here obito!" Kakashi snapped pissed. "I don't know" he said with a shrug leaning back in his Extremely comfy chair. "we were waiting for you for over an hour! a shinobi must obey the rules and obeying the rules means being on time!" Kakashi lectured him.

Before kakashi could say another word maniac non stop laughter could be heard. After not even a second later another voice joined in this one also male then another this time female followed by another female. All heads snapped to the noise. In a door way that nobody noticed stood a group of ninja. The one laughing the hardest was a blonde. He had blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. The boy was the spitting image of minato. He had a twinkle of mischief in his eyes and the boy suddenly fell on the floor clutching his stomach. It wasn't that he was in pain it was just because he was laughing so hard. The other male of the group was laughing just not as hard. He had fair white skin raven hair and charcoal eyes. He looked like a male version of mikoto. The girl had short pink hair and seafoam green eyes. She had tears in her eyes because she was laughing so hard and using the wall for support. The last girl had long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. She giggled while holding her hand in front of her mouth.

"Who the hell are you?" Kakashi asked the four laughing konoha shinobi. For a reason unknown to kakashi the teenagers laughed harder. "Hey what are you four laughing at?" Obito asked hands on his hips glaring. "Kakashi ... On... Time" the blonde wheezed out as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"It's not that funny naruto" a voice spoke. Minato knew he heard that voice before he just couldn't place it. "alright you four stop bruising your sensei's ego" another voice spoke. This voice minato recognized as well but just like the first could not place it. Out of the shadows of the doorway walked out an older version of minato's students. They looked to be a little younger than him. Kakashi hadn't changed much. He wore a mask and his arms were crossed in annoyance. He wore the standard jounin outfit. Next to him was leilani jinsè. The years had been truly loving to the jinsè girl. She wore lilac sleeveless kimono with cute shorts. Her headband was tied around her waist. On her hands and knees were golden versions of the things on young kakashi's arms. In her hair was a flower hair clip in her hair. Minato's jaw hit the floor soon followed by the rest of the adults in the room. "K-kakashi?" L-leilani?" He uncharacteristically stuttered. "Yes sensei?" All four of them chorused. "What the hell." Was all obito said. "Obito language!" Rin, kushina, tsunade, and mikoto chastised." "It's only true!" He said. "Just this once i am agreeing with obito on this" young kakashi stated his charcoal eyes wide. "This is insane there is no way that's us!" Leilani stated panicked. She eyed her supposed future self carefully. For one she was stunning. She had a perfect figure that she herself had always dreamed of. Her breasts were of normal size and her waist was tiny. Right now leilani was totally flat chested. It's not that leilani wasn't happy with her future self's appearance it was just that her older self looked to have ditched the normal sweatshirt covering her scars. They were heavily faded and the majority of them were barely even visible anymore except for one. The one that kakashi had seen a glimpse of this morning. Before he could question her on it they were transported to this place. She hoped her teammate would forget about it but she knew that he was studying her future self just as close as his. Another thing totally wrong with their future selves was that future kakashi had his arm safely around leilani's waist. And her future self was leaning into him slightly. It was almost as if they were together. Her heart sped up slightly at the thought alone. She took a calming breath. Her desired looks are one thing but the guy she has been crushing since the day they met now thats just overkill." No way in hell" young kakashi said backing her up. "Language!" Kushina scolded him. He winced inwardly. He hated disappointing kushina or minato. Anyone else on the other hand he really didn't give a sh*t. Obito had his own special little category in his mind. Same with his female teammates.

"You aren't just going to believe this are you sensei?" Rin asked worriedly. "Told you" the blonde spitting image of minato stated. "it was more like we all told him dobe" the other male said crossing his arms with a grunt.

Mikoto studied the boy then her face went red hot as her hand rested on her stomach. "Fugaku" she said getting his attention immediately. "What is it are you hurt?" He asked eyes flicking worriedly to his wife, She giggled lightly and shook her head at her husband. Such a pessimist. She leaned over to him and whispered something in his ear. The uchiha leaders eyes bulged then he slipped out of his chair and landed face first on the floor out cold.

"What the hell would make fugaku u-freaking-chiha faint?" The blonde boy asked the other smiled fondly at her future son. He immediately locked gazes with her and figdeted slightly while giving his best attempt to smile at his mother. "Are you going to tell us what you said dattebane?" At the the same time the blonde yelled at male mikoto look alike- "are you going to tell us datteboyo?" I-i don't know what she said... I'm just guessing that it was...he paused trailing off a soft blush dusting the uchiha's cheeks. "My uh creation?" He said looking away his blush growing.

Kushina stood from her seat and walked to her best friend hands on her hips. "Mikoto stop being so uchiha and tell me!" The red fiery kuinochi exclaimed leaning over to her best friend. She stood up makong her friend step back to stand beside her as she was dragged to the center of the room. Kushina accidentally kicking fugaku in the head knocking him out once more. Obito snickered and for some reason the minato look alike did too. Mikoto's future son sighed and shook his head. "I'm pregnant" she finally stated with an eye closed smile. WHAT?! Kushina screamed and stared at her friend with wide eyes. "Your having another one!?" Obito asked head cocked to the side. Mikoto nodded at her nephew. Y-you mean i'm going to have another cousin!? Obito asked. She nodded and he he grinned then jumped in his seat. "Yes!" He cried out at the top of his lungs. Obito grinned subconsciously adjusting his goggles. Kushina squealed and grabbed mikoto in a bone crushing hug but was careful of the woman's stomach. Mikoto awkwardly patted her friends back. "Kushina need to breathe" she wheezed out. "Oh sorry" she said rubbing the back of her head. "Not" "a" "word" both boys said together. "Did i forget to tell you two that your mothers were best friends and fathers heavily disliked each other" kakashi asked sheepishly. "YES!" Both boys chorused eyes wide.

"Erm why are we here?" Rin asked cocking her head to the sighed. "Oh right" the blonde said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Well we're from the future" the strawberry headed one said. "I'm their son obviously" sasuke said gesturing to mikoto and the still sleeping fugaku. My name is sasuke uchiha."i'm part of their team. My name is sakura haruno" the strawberry one said. I'm naruto uzumaki or would it be namikaze now? Kakashi Sensei names are confusing me..." The blonde now known as naruto said. "I know naruto i know" kakashi said sounding tired as he rubbed his eyes. "I'm lillian jinsè fourth member of the newest generation of team 7", "I'm kakashi hatake the future version that is and i unfortunately am their sensei " he added. I'm leilani jinsè fourth member of second generation of team 7, oh and i'm engaged to kakashi" she said beaming.

"What?!" Their past selves exclaimed. "Your marrying leilani?!" The younger kakashi exclaimed jumping up out of his seat from the shock. "Whats wrong with marrying leilani sensei? Naruto challenged him. N-nothing i-i mean sure she's kinda cute b-but ...," he trailed off looking totally lost as he eyed his team mate then future version of said teammate before turning to his sensei eyes practically begging for help. Minato smiled and ruffled his students hair. "I approve" he said blue eyes gleaming as he stared at the older version of his student. "Thanks sensei" "and you kushina?" Leilani asked fiddling with her fingers a habit that she hasn't broke yet. "Why are you asking me?" Kushina asked. Naruto snickered at the question as did his teammates. "Well you are sensei's girlfriend..." Kakashi trailed off at loss for words. His younger self looked at his older self as if he was crazy. "Leilani cmon back me up here.. Uh leilani?" Kakashi asked turning to his teammate. She just pointed to her now passed out and heavily red past self. "Thats how much i liked you when we were genin" "whoa whoa wait leilani likes me? Leilani likes me right now?" Little Kakashi asked stunned. "Finally!" Obito yelled while throwing his arms in the air. "You knew?!" Both kakashi's exclaimed. "You told obito? when?!" One kakashi chorused after the other. "He uh actually helped me figure out that i liked you kashi" the older not passed out one said once again while fiddling with her fingers. Kushina had her head cocked to the side in the most adorable way as she studied the adult version of her boyfriends students. "Aaaw" was the first thing that came out of her mouth. "W-what?" Leilani stuttered kakashi grabbing her hand before she could go into stage two and start biting her nails. "You two are so kawaii together!" "We a-are not cute!" Younger kakashi said shaking his head. "Oh my god bakashi just stuttered. This is the best day ever!" Kakashi glared at obito. "I did not stutter deadlast." "You so did" "you are such a dobe" take that back teme!" Obito snapped. "Stop it both of you!" Rin snapped. Suddenly naruto leaned heavily to the side with a gasp. "Pervy sage!" He exclaimed running to his old sensei. once again knocking out the clan leader on his way. "What did you just call me brat!?" Jiraiya asked. "Grandma tsunade!" Naruto said ignoring his sensei. What did you call me?! She yelled and broke the arm rest of her chair so she couldn't knock the boy out. "HEEY!" Rin yelled at the top of her lungs sick of just being brushed aside."Why are we here?" She repeated. "You came here so you could watch the past then your present then our future."Old Kakashi calmly explained to his angry teammate.

"Wait so by present you mean... "Obito trailed off and he looked at the grown leilani with the most serious expression either of the two kakashi's or minato for that matter had ever seen. Leilani took a deep breath. "Yeah obito your going to watch me get bullied by delancy." "Wait a sec delancy- as in prodigy jinsè my number one whorish fangirl delancy who i wouldn't touch with a lance pole delancy? Young kakashi questioned. "The very whore" old kakashi said. "And important details for the future stuff you have to fix and to know each other inside out your watching everyone's past except for your sensei. He's an open book already." Sasuke added. "Let's watch then" the uchiha leader said having made a huge recovery in the last 30 seconds. I suppose ...


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do we have to go first?" Young kakashi complained to his older self. "Because i said so." "Your validation is crap" "your arguement is crappier besides being first means your the best and the quicker we get through our shitty life the better" young kakashi looked at his older self for a few seconds before sighing heavily. "How shitty are we talking?" He questioned. "Words cannot describe how shitty our future is" "great" he said sighingly. "Yup" he responded. With that chakra from his older self flowed into the orb. The screen roared to life as the future kids sat on bean bags.

 **1: Kakashi Chronicles: A Boy's life on the Battlefield Part: 1**

 _Well at least my title sequence is cool... Hey where's the music coming from? Actually you know what don't care._ Young kakashi thought to himself.

 **The setting is currently in the Hokage's tower were the Sandiame and his advisors are currently planning strategy to end the war.**

 **"** _It's about time"_ jiraiya thought to himself.

 **"Currently the government of the Five Great Shinobi Nations were in turmoil, and the skirmishes involving the shinobi villages and smaller countries took place around the borders of each country. Konoha suffered heavy casualties due to the ongoing Third Great Shinobi War." Informed the narrator.**

 **"From the positions of the enemy's backup, we've determined that it would be vital to take out these points." Homura advices pointing out the areas on the map.**

 **"The Kanabi bridge, huh?" Saratobi says contemplating Homura's plan.**

Kakashi saw his older self's hand tighten at just the mention of the name. Which made him curious. " _What happens at kanabi bridge?"_ he thought to himself but didn't voice his thoughts.

 **"We need to come up with a plan to destroy it right away." Koharu says.**

 **"** No really?" Obito said sarcastically.

 **"Right now, many battles are being waged, so there are only a select few to choose from." Saratobi responds while thinking of who to send. "For this mission, we'll appoint the four man cell of the Jounin Namikaze Minato: Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito, and Rin." He decides while looking at their files.**

 **Homura clears his throat before considering the team chosen, "They're all quite young, even the Yellow Flash..."**

 **"Well, due to the situation, our hands are tied." Koharu reminds and shortly after the scene fades and comes back but this time to a bright forest. Heavy breathing could be heard from the ninja currently racing through the trees.**

 **'Faster!' Obito thinks. 'I'll be dead meat at this rate! Will I make it?' he continues before tripping on a vine and landing roughly on the ground skidding to a stop. He looks up after hearing a footstep. "Did I make it?" He asks hopefully.**

Both kakashi's snort.

 **"No. You're late, Obito." Kakashi reprimands arms crossed over his chest as he looks down on Obito with anger and annoyance in his eyes. "When did you think we were supposed to meet up?" He asked bending down to look him in the eyes. "When becoming a full-fledged ninja, following the rules is common sense, right?"**

 **"No, you see, while coming here, I ended up having to help an old lady who had too much luggage cross the street. And something was in my eye..." Obito explains.**

 **"** Holy shit! The excuse!" Naruto exclaimed." Hmm what is it naruto?" Old kakashi asked him. "Y-you w-were o-on time too!" Naruto stuttered sounding alot like his girlfriend. "Worse than that early!" Sakura exclaimed eyes wide. Old Leilani giggled to her herself a knowing look in her eyes. "Of course a ninja-" young kakashi started before young leilani put a hand over his mouth or mask as it were. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her but caught on and remained silent. "Don't do it kashi trust me your digging your own grave... Remember when these guys first made their appearance they were laughing uncontrollably because you told obito not be late so the only conclusion you can draw from earlier events is that in the future as much as you are going to hate this you are late and not just late obito x2 late" leilani said all in one breath. Kakashi slowly moved her hand and turned to his elder self. "Please tell me you didn't" kakashi said annoyed at his older self." Every single practice every single mission and every debrief with the hokage" sasuke gritted out glaring scathily at the younger form of his sensei. Unfortunately for him this earned him a back hand from the grown version. "Stop glaring at mini me sasuke" kakashi said matching his emo students tone easily. "Hn" he responded crossing his arms. "I am not mini!" Young kakashi fumed. "You are kind of short" naruto said giving a foxy grin. "Why you-!" Kakashi made a lunge for the annoying blonde but was held back by minato. "Easy kakashi he takes it back, don't you naruto?" Minato says in a fatherly tone. Naruto nodded his head quickly. "Good" minato says releasing his student.

 **"Yeah, right. That's a lie, isn't it?" Kakashi responds.**  
 **"** Don't know sensei you say it often enough!" Sakura said laughing

 **"Don't say that, Kakashi." Minato scolds gently from his seat on a rock. "You helped the old lady, didn't you, Obito?" He asked.**

 **"I even carried her luggage!" He answered while applying eye drops.**

 **"Sensei, you're too easy on him. If he keeps acting up like this around people, they'll just be in trouble, right?" Kakashi asks. "Those who break the rules and regulations are called trash. Right?" Minito chuckles nervously unable to explain to his student that the world isn't black and white.**

"Damn you really did have a stick up your ass!" Naruto said. "Naruto be quiet!" Sakura yelled punching him in the head."oow!" He exclaimed.

" **Can't you ever be nice sometimes?!" Obito asks. "You're always bitching about these "rules" and "laws," and it's getting damn annoying! What matters is discipline!" Obito says turning his head away from Kakashi.**

"Obito Language!" Mikito berated.

"But Aunt Mikito I haven't even said it yet." Obito pouted.

"Your older self is worse than sasuke was sensei" lily said shaking her head. "Maybe just a bit" kakashi said rubbing the back of his head. "Leilani how did you fall for kakashi sensei?" Lily asked arms crossed. Said jounin went bright red. "How did you fall for sasuke?" She countered. "Touchè" her teenage baby cousin answered.  
" **Now, now. Cut it out, you two." Rin placates. "You're on the same team, you know?"**

Sakura looked at rin. "You two?" She asked. Rin nodded back.

 **"Rin, you're too soft on him." Kakashi states. "Today is a very special day for me."**

"Aaw it almost sounds like your pouting brat!" Jiraiya exclaims.

"I-hatake's don't pout" he replied stifly. Team 7 all heads turn once again to sasuke. "Tch." He responded.

 **"Y-yeah, that's right." She says nervously.**

 **"Why is that again?" Obito asks.**

 **"You forgot?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"Starting today, Kakashi is a Jounin, just like me." Minato informs as they start walking towards their destination.**

Congrats flew throughout the room except from his genin team and older versions of him and leilani. Young kakashi looked at them expentently" "you've been a jounin for as long as we've known you" sakura stated. "In other words not so shocking" naruto said. "Quite boring old news actually" sasuke said. "But you are a good jounin sensei" lily said to him. " thanks i guess" he said with a shrug.

 **"So, to make this mission more efficient, we're going to split into two teams. Since Konoha's military power has reached an all-time low now..."**

 **"Split up? Then..." Obito asks.**

 **"Yeah, that's right. With Kakashi as the Captain, you'll form a three man cell, and I'll be alone."**

 **"Didn't we talk about this before already, Obito?" Rin asks. "Did you get a present for Kakashi?" Obito looks irritated as he looks away.**

 **"** I bet someone got him an icha icha book!" Naruto exclaimed. "No unfortunately they weren't published yet." Kakashi said.

"You read that garbage!" Kakashi asked his future self pure outrage in his tone. His future self didn't respond. "I knew you were pervert" obito said awarding him a smack from rin.

 **"Sorry, I wasn't listening..." Kakashi narrows his eyes at him before Minato pulls out a three pronged kunai.**

 **"** Ooh that looks like leilani sensei's kunai!" Naruto exclaimed. Blue eyes wide. Minato turned to his shyest students older self with an amused look on his ruffled the younger versions hair a bit. She blushed lightly leaning into kakashi.

 **"This is from me. It's a custom made kunai." He says with a wink. It's a little heavy, and the shape is kinda irregular, but when you get used to it, it's really easy to use." He explained as he tossed the weapon to Kakashi.**

 **"Thanks."**

 **"This is from me. Here!" Rin's says with a smile as she hands Kakashi his present. "It's a special medical pack for personal use. It's been improved, so it's very easy to use."**

 **"Thank you." He says as he puts it away, he then puts out a hand to Obito as he looks at him with a board expression.**

 **"W-what do you want exactly? I didn't get anything for you." He yells.**

 **"Well, whatever. It's not like you'd give me anything decent anyway. Anything you would have brought would just become useless luggage."**

"Hey wait a sec sensei where am i?" Young Leilani asked head cocked to the side adorably. "I don't know" he says stunned at the fact she's not there. Yes the girl was quiet lot and incredibly shy but minato felt that she leveled kakashi out a bit. Obito as well. So why isn't she there? He questioned himself. "You'll see sensei oh and try not to smash anything when you find out" older leilani said picking at her fingers once again.

 **"How the hell you ever became a Jounin, I'll never know!" Obito yells pointing a finger at him.**

 **"I am Obito Uchiha of the Uchiha clan, and one day I'm going to surpass you... once I awaken my Sharingan!" Obito declares.**

 **"The Uchiha clan's supposed to be a group of elites, right? I guess they expected too much of you when entrusting you with a title like that."**

"Jerkier than sasuke sensei" naruto said while his rival chorused "low blow"  
Kakashi sighed. "Different person" "he was talking to the the younger you kashi" leilani answered. "Oh" he said dumbly.

 **"What!"**

 **"Stop it, you two!" Rin intervenes getting in between both of them.**

 **"Okay, can I explain the mission now?" Minato asks getting serious. "We're almost at the border." The group went over to sit on a boulder by a tree while Minato pulled out a map to explain the mission.**

 **"Got it? It's this line." Minato asks as he points at the map. "Right now, the Earth Country is invading the hidden Grass village. Of course, the enemy are Hidden Rock shinobi. We have information that they have over a thousand ninja at the front line already**."

 **"They're advancing a lot faster than before." Obito notes.**

 **"The Fire Country also borders with the Hidden Grass villages, so if we wait, it's going to be too late." Kakashi adds.**

 **"Based on the way they're advancing, their backup must be pretty smooth as well, right?" Rin asks.**

 **"Well, our mission this time is here: Kannabi Bridge. In order to strike back at the enemy, we need a lot of manpower. To be able to do this, we, the few select ninja, are going to sabotage them." Minito explains.**

 **"The bridge... So, this is an infiltration mission?" Kakashi says.**

 **Minato nods his head, "Team Kakashi, your mission is to infiltrate the enemy's back line then, to blow up the bridge they're using for supplies before withdrawing." He says.**

 **"Yes sir."**

 **"What about you, Sensei?" Obito asks.**

 **"I'll engage the enemy's front lines in order to divert them away from you guys." He answered. "Well, this is Kakashi-kun's first mission as captain, so we'll go together towards the border, but once we're there, we'll split up and begin our mission." He says putting his hand in and the others place their hands on top of his.**

 **"Yes, sir." They said.**  
 **Suddenly the scene cuts back to konoha. The hospital to be exact. The camera zooms in on one room in particular. The room of a certain jinsè. She was reading a book with her clan symbol on it. She was bandaged heavily on her right arm and her head. Their was also a few scratches on her cheeks.**

 **"** Why are you in the hospital?" Rin asked while at the same time obito asked in a seriously dark tone. "What did she do?" "Pushed me off a cliff" she mumbled. "Bitch" both kakashi's muttered. _Who the hell would want to hurt leilani?_ Minato thought to himself feeling extremely lost. As his shy student curled around her self.

 **The scene cuts back to the gang.**

 **The four of them walked into the forest with Kakashi in the lead followed by Obito, Rin, and Minato in the rear. Kakashi stops as he senses a presence near by.**

 **'Nice, Kakashi.' Minato inwardly praises with a proud smile.**

 **'Did they notice me? These guys are good.' A Stone ninja thinks from his position up in the trees. His eyes widen as he notices Minato. 'That guy... No way. That can't be right. Either way, I'll just wait and see.' He said forming a hand sign.**

"Well this should be fun to watch." Jiraiya says with a grin **.**

 **Minito crouches down to the ground and place one finger on the grass. 'He's alone?' he thinks before grunting in surprise. "Everyone, be careful. There's about twenty enemies. It's probably just a bunch of shadow clones though." He warns.**

 **"Looks like it." Kakashi says. "Sensei, I'll go in first. Please cover me." Kakashi says.**

 **"Don't be too hasty, Kakashi." Minato warns. "You should just be the backup." He says as Kakashi forms hand signs.**

"Oh so I finally use that." Young Kakashi says drawing curious looks from the past people. "Ooh kakashi sensei's first-mmph! " "hush now naruto this is my dramatic entrance."

 **"Sensei, I'm the captain today, right? Besides, now's an excellent time to try out my new jutsu I've been developing." He says as lighting forms in his hands.**

 **'Stay away from me.' The Iwa nin thinks as he sees the jutsu.**

 **"** Wimp " sasuke says.

 **"** Yeah like that'll work." Tsunade scoffs at the stone shinobi's plea.

 **"Chidori!" Kakashi announces his teammates looking at it in shock and awe.**

Jiraiya whistled impressed at the brat's original jutsu. "Kashi?" Leilani asked. "Hmm?" He asked. "Why does it sound like birds chirping?" She asked. Uuummmm he said looking at his older self. He just shrugged. "No clue" he responded.

 **'What is that jutsu?' Obito thinks.**

 **'Amazing Chakra!' Rin thinks while Minato looks at it with narrowed eyes.**

 **'Lets go.' Kakashi thinks before Minato puts a hand out in front of him.**

 **"It doesn't matter how many enemies there are, this'll end it in a flash." Kakashi informs. "It's the same as your nickname. Besides... it's like you said, Sensei. The leader of this mission is me. It's a rule that a team must follow it's leader's orders. Right, Sensei?" Minato reluctantly pulls his hand away letting him go straight through the log they were hiding behind.**

Old leilani giggles excitedly. "What's got you all hyped?" Her kakashi asked her. "I love it when use chidori" she reponded. He rolled his eyes.

 **"Jumping straight in, are we?" the nin says throwing weapons at Kakashi as Minato redirects them with Kunai.**

 **"You let me know the whereabouts of all you with those kunai just now! Lets go!" Kakashi says as he storms up the tree. Hitting the rock nin. "Damn shadow clone!" Kakashi curses. "Then onto the next!"**

 **Meanwhile Obito and Rin are on the look out for the ninja. Said in uses an earth style technique to appear in front of Obito who panics before Minito takes him down, showing he was also a shadow clone.**

 **"Don't let your guard down!" Minato berates.**

 **"Right!"**

 **"Number eighteen!" Kakashi yells as he charges at the nin.**

 **"Don't push it, brat!" Yells the angered nin as he pulls out a sward preparing to cut Kakashi down. Luckily Minato gets their places a seal on the nin and grabs Kakashi pushing him away but not without Kakashi getting injured.**

 **"Kakashi!" Rin calls in worry as Minito lands with Kakashi away from the enemy, who has returned to hiding in the trees.**

 **'I was finally about to counter that brat, but that blonde asshole's movements were...' the nin thinks as he catches his breathe.**

 **"** Blonde asshole huh?" Minato growls at the insult. "Well whatever it's too late for him anyways."

 **'He's marked.' Minato states as he drops his bag and disappears and reappears behind the nin with a kunai to his throat. Shortly after his bag hits the ground.**

 **'Sensei's Shunshin on jutsu... Fast' Rin observes.**

 **"** Fast as lightning" old leilani whispered. Minato chuckled a bit.

 **"No way. Are you Konoha's Yellow Flash?" the nin asks. "Back at the Hidden Rock village... our superiors told us to run away no matter what if we saw him. Now I know what they meant by that." He informed before Minato slashes his throat and went back to his team where Rin was healing Kakashi's shoulder**.

 **Scene snaps back to leilani.**

 **"I hope my teams okay..." She whispered before jumping when her door creaked open. She relaxed when she saw it was only kushina. "Hey dattebane you okay?" She asked pulling up a chair. "Yeah i just hope my teams okay" she responded fingering the edges of the book. "They will be dattebane they will be. But you need to rest that bright mind of yours" "but kushina-" "rest and get better" she said forcing the jinsè to lie down. Soon she drifted off to sleep.**

 **Scene cuts back to mission**

" **Kakashi's injury is pretty bad." Minato says. "For now, we should retreat and set camp."**

 **"I'm fine!" Kakashi argues.**

 **"** I wasn't man that hurt" older kakashi said rubbing the spot were the wound was.

 **"What do you mean "fine"?" Obito asks. "You selfishly went against Sensei's orders, and did something crazy!" Obito reprimands.**

 **"** Like you wouldn't" kakashi shot back at screen obito with annoyance. Obito glared.

 **"I don't have anything to say to on elite Uchiha crybaby who pissed his pants." Kakashi rebukes.**

" **Well... I got something in my eyes, so tears started coming out!" Obito defends.**

 **"Do you know the 25th shinobi rule?" Kakashi asks. "It states, "A shinobi must never show his tears."" Kakashi reminded.**

 **"** I thought it said fears sensei"sakura said turning to the adult one. "Ummm tears equals fears" he replied lamely. Liar! Sakura and naruto yell while lily and sasuke shake there heads.

 **"Hey, you two should stop this." Rin intervenes.**

 **"Take it easy now, you two." Minato chastises gaining the trios attention.**

 **"Kakashi, it's true that rules and regulations** **are there to be followed, but that's not all there is to it. I've told you before. There are also time where you have to cope with the situation." Minato warns.**

 **"You see?!" Obito adds.**

 **"Obito, you too!" Minato calls gaining his attention. "You're wearing goggles, so there's no way something may've gotten into your eyes. If you don't control you mouth, then you mind will become just as weak. And one more thing...Kakashi, you shouldn't use that jutsu again. It's true that you have the destructive force and speed needed for it, but when you're moving too fast, it's near impossible for you to see the enemy counter your attack. Therefore, it's an incomplete jutsu." Minato warns.**

 **'Great guess it's back to the drawing board.' Kakashi inwardly sighs.**

 **"** Don't worry mini me we make it work" "yes!" Kakashi whisper yelled.

 **"Before we leave, I'll say this once again. The most important thing for a shinobi is teamwork." Minato says and the three look down in shame for not working together**.

All four members of future team 7 gaze at kakashi with a new sort of understanding.

 **Later that night**

 **"Sensei." Obito calls.**

 **"What is it?" Minato answers keeping his voice low as to not wake up Kakashi and Rin.**

 **"I know that teamwork is an important thing, but Kakashi's always calling me a lazy idiot. Even thought I'm called an elite for being born into the Uchiha clan, I'm a loser. I acknowledge that Kakashi's an amazing person, but..." Obito trails off**

Obito felt like smashing the damn orb. This was soo an invasion of privacy.

 **Minato hums in thought before speaking, " Kakashi is the son of the genius ninja Hatake Sakumo-san, who was feared as the Konoha white Fang. In front of his father's name, even the title of "Legendary Sannin" pales in comparison. Since he spent his childhood with such a genius, he might look at you guys and consider you unsatisfactory." Minato explains.**  
 **"** Thats total bull shit" naruto whispered. "Not a word leilani" kakashi warned. She huffed but said nothing just snuggled further into kakashi.

 **"The White Fang..." Obito echoes. "Come to think of it, I've heard of him before. He was a hero who dies protecting the village. Leilani talked about him once when we were kids... Kakashi never brought him up before." Obito says.**

 **"** With good reason" he mumbled.

 **"He was a magnificent person who was respected by everyone in the village, especially Kakashi. Until that incident occurred... "**

 **"Incident?" Obito questions** **confused**.

Kid kakashi stiffened at the very word.

" **Maybe I shouldn't talk about this so freely, but since you're on the same team as Kakashi, I want you to know**. **Also i am about 85% sure that leilani already knows this.**

" **What happened?"**

 **"Kakashi's father had been disgraced before he committed suicide." Obito's widened in shock.**

 **"** Oh good sensei went with the abridged version." Young Leilani breathed out.

"Seconded" kid kakashi breathed out.

 **"Five years ago, he was the captain of a top secret mission to infiltrate an enemy territory, and he had to choose between two options. The success of the mission, or the life of his comrades; of course if he followed the rules of the village, he couldn't abort the mission, but to save the lives of his comrade, he abandoned the mission. However, because of that, the Fire Country suffered great losses, and his comrades in the village blamed him. In the end, even the comrades he saved slandered him. Except for one comrade.**

 **"** Sensei!" Little Leilani straight up whined.

"They deserve to know you two" was their responce.

 **Who? Obito asked wanting to know every detail.**

 **"Leilani's mother" minato said twirling a kunai in his hand. "Wait but if leilani's mom and kakash's dad were temmates... Did they know each other before the academy?" Obito thought out loud.**

 **"** So what if we did?" Kakashi challenged. "Kashi don't be rude" leilani chastised.

 **Because of that, his mind and body became weak, and Sakumo-san took his own life... -"wait**  
 **But i thought leilani's mom...?" Obito asked. "Leilani's mom got sick as leilani would describe it some jinsé thing. She diedon the same say as kakashi's father"**

 **"** Thanks for the reminder sensei" both leilani's sighed.

 **From that point forward, Kakashi never opened his mouth about his father, and he started to insist that the rules be followed above all else. And you already know how shy leilani can be. Obito...even if only a little, try to understand him. Don't bear a grudge against him."**

"Damn spoke to soon" kakashi basically growled.

"At least he didn't delve into you know what concerning you know who concerning you know when" she said sighingly.

"He doesn't know yet!" "Oh right.."

 **The next morning...**

 **"It should heal fine, but don't strain it too much, or the wound will open up." Rin warns while wrapping up Kakashi's wound.**

 **"Yeah..."**

 **"Lets head out. " Minato orders.**

 **"Yes sir."**

 **"From here on out, we'll split into two groups. Everyone, do you best; it was only by chance that the enemy from yesterday was scouting by himself. From now on, they'll be team battles. Be careful."**

 **"So let's get going, Captain!" Obito says a blush on his cheeks, shocking everyone. Minito smiles at his effort.**

 **"Right, lets go!" Minato orders.**

 **"Yes, sir!"**

 **The three of them start making their way to the bridge.**

 **They are currently walking across a stream keeping their guard up.**

 **"Hey..." A Iwa nin says. "Mahiru hasn't returned yet since he went to scout, but it's not like he could've been beaten by those brats."**

Minato glared at the screen.

" **I'll go ask them." He's teammate responded. "Ninpou: Meisaigakure."**

 **Kakashi stops when he smells the enemy. Obito uses the fireball jutsu to burn all the bamboo shoots heading their way. The enemy nin appears and Kakashi engages the enemy, while the other nin grabs Rin. Her scream alerts Kakashi and Obito, who stop's fighting the enemy.**

 **"I'll hold on to this one." The nin says carrying the unconscious Rin.**

 **Obito Growls while Kakashi yells for them to wait when he sees they're about to leave, but it's pointless and they disappeared in a poof of smoke.**

 **"Damn it!" Obito curses and charges after them.**

 **"Obito, don't go after them!" Kakashi orders.**

 **"What?!" Obito demands turning around to face Kakashi. "Do you even realize what you're saying?"**

 **"Yeah... The two of us will continue the mission." Kakashi says despite what he really what's to do. 'Damn it this is the last situation I wanted to be put in.' he thought.**

 **"But, Rin... what about Rin?!" Obito demands.**

 **"Rin comes later. The enemy wants to know our aim. They won't kill her right away. Luckily on top of that, Rin is a medical ninja. Even as a prisoner, she should be treated well, as long as she provides medical treatment to the enemy. More importantly, the problem is the enemy discovering our aim. If that information leaks, they'll immediately make preparations to guard the bridge. If that happens, then mission will become too difficult."**

 **"** Naruto don't say it i haven't had my epiphany yet. " old kakashi said.

 **"What you're saying doesn't take Rin's safety into account!" Obito argues. "What would happen if those guys just now were simply some stupid underlings? Right now, rather than the mission, rescuing Rin takes priority!"**

 **"As shinobi, even if you have to sacrifice your comrades accomplishing the mission is essential that is the rule. If this mission fails, the war will be prolonged, and many more sacrifices may occur."**

 **"That's only speculation! Could you really throw away a comrade who went through life and death with you so easily?!" Obito questions outraged. "Whenever you and I were injured, Rin would always save us with her medical ninjutsu!" he reminds. "If it weren't for her, we'd have been dead long ago!"**

 **"That was Rin's duty." Kakashi states his eyes shadowed Obito sucker punches him in the face causing him to fly backwards and hit the ground.**

 **"I hate you, after all!" Obito yells.**

 **"I don't care if you hate me. I'm the captain. You must obey my instructions. Not matter what the situation is the squad is scattered, the decisions are made by one person. That's why the rule that squad members must follow the instruction of their captain exists. Obito, you don't have any power, and that's why I'm the squad's capta-"he's interrupted when Obito grabs him by the shirt.**

 **"So then, why do you refuse to save Rin?! Only you have the power to save our comrade, right?!" Obito demands.**

 **"If you let your emotions run free and fail an important mission, That's why the rule was made that shinobi should suppress their emotions. You should understand." Kakashi said his face blank but his eyes conveying his conflicting emotions.**

 **"Rin. Rin gave you a medical pack because she was concerned about you. She sewed a charm into it!"**

 **"Medical packs and medical nijutsu are Konoha's brilliant system to increase the success rate of missions. But like I said yesterday... If you accept unnecessary things, it'll just become useless luggage."**

 **"Unnecessary things?" Obito repeats and Kakashi nods his head.**

 **"It's necessary for a shinobi to act as a tool to complete the mission. Things like emotions are unnecessary."**

 **"Are you really serious?" Obito asks unable to comprehend Kakashi's way of thinking. "Is that how you really feel?" Kakashi's eyes are filled with sadness and he looks away not able to look Obito in the eyes. He remembers his father and what happened to him. He hardens his resolve and looks back at Obito.**

 **"Yeah, that's right."**

 **"That's it. You and I were like water and oil from the beginning. I'm going to rescue Rin!"**

 **"You don't understand anything!" Kakashi yells. "What will happen to those who break the rules?" Obito stops in his tracks, but doesn't turn to look at Kakashi.**

 **"I believe that the White Fang was a true hero." Obito states causing Kakashi's eyes to widen and gust of wind blows past them.**

 **"It's true that in the ninja world, those who break the rules and regulations are regarded as trash. But... those who don't care about their friends are even worse than trash." Obito states giving Kakashi a quick glance.**

 **"** Whoop there it is!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi most valueable lesson he started teaching us when we were genin!.

 **"If I'm that kind of trash, then I'll break the rules! If that's not what a true shinobi is..." he says before walking off again, "then I'll crush that idea of a shinobi." Kakashi watches him leave before slowly turning his back to him and the two go their separate ways.**  
 **The scene changes to the hospital where leilani is once again reading. She gasps and suddenly clutched her head eyes glowing gold for a split second before she snaps them shut clenching her teeth. An image of kakashi and obito's fight can be seen. When the two walk off. The girl slowly removes her hands from her hair. She opens her eyes to reveal her usual blue and relaxes her jaw. "What was that?!" She breathed before passing out.**

 **"** Did you just see their fight?!" Jiraiya asked alarmed.

"It's a jinsè thing" was the girls timid reply.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Comment if you want me to update!


	3. Chapter 3

"What's a jinse thing?" Minato asked his student. "Err uh well-" old leilani started fiddling with her fingers. "Damn you still stutter" obito said. "Obito!" Rin hissed glaring.

"My type of chire juanjian"old leilani breathed out.

"type? Wait there are types!?" Young leilani asked wide eyed.

"Well not type exactly but they have different abilities ...they sort of correlate to whatever uchiha you hang around with -almost like their synced" old leilani said biting her lip.

"wait what?" Obito asked totally lost scratching his head.

"It's hard to explain okay!"old leilani snapped frustrated.

"Whoa okay dial it back a sec you said they correlate so basically yours and obito's er now my sharingon are linked?" Young Kakashi asked trying to figure this out.

"Well yes and no..." Leilani said tapping her finger on her chin.

"Bright eyes your clan is confusing even to me" young kakashi said to young leilani.

"I know" she sighed. Ummm "okay i got it! the simplest way to explain it right now would be i can see the future!" Old leilani smiled.

"And the more complicated version?" Fugaku asked. "Will be explained later we should just keep watching this is where it goes down hill" old kakashi said reaching for the orb once again. Minato nodded at his student. He himself was lost on the subject of the jinsè's visual prowess. He knew the clans were closely allied to the uchiha but to be connected in such a way... It's unheard of. To be honest minato just thought the jinsè could control animals, plants and control nature energy which is powerful in and of itself but to add the sharingon to the mix and minato is totally lost.

 **Episode 2: Kakashi Chronicles: A Boy's life on the Battlefield Part: 2**

 **"** Pt 2 how original.." Young Kakashi said.

 **The scene opened up at the borders of the land of Fire and the Land of Earth. Rocks were flying everywhere due the explosions, and the few remaining Konoha Shinobi still alive were doing their best to keep the stone ninja at bay.**

 **Luckily Minato suddenly appeared on the battlefield. He quickly landed in the trench with the remaining Konoha shinobi.**

"Sensei to the rescue!" Obito yelled fist pumping.

"Yellow flash in action this is gonna be awesome!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

 **"So, you're finally here." One of the ninja said looking up at him with relief.**

 **"What's the status?" Minato asked a serious look in his dark blue eyes.**

 **"There's about 50 enemies. On the other hand, we're down to four men." The shinobi explained looking at all his fallen comrades.**

 **"** Meh thats not too bad eh sensei?" Grown leilani asked a certain twinkle in her eye.

"I took out a thousand guys, didn't get a scratch and left all of them alive." Sasuke said smirking.

"A thousand?" Fugaku asked pride clear in his tone. "Might have been more.."he said sheepishly.

"I guess your name did help you get strong sasuke." Mikoto said proud of her son. Sasuke blushed not used to his parents praise.

"Or a hickey" naruto mumbled.

"It was not a hickey!" He exclaimed head snapping to naruto.

"He bit your neck" naruto replied crossing his arms.

"You weren't even awake how would you know!" Sasuke snapped

"I was awake and that was definantly a hickey" sakura smirked.

"I hate you two" he scowled.

"We love you too sasuke!" They chimed in sync with each other. Smiling brightly.

"Hn" he responded looking away.

 **"Just a little more now and we can end this." The stone ninja yelled in encouragement. "Let's do this in one sweep!"**

 **"** Like you'll even get a chance to blink" old kakashi said excitement in his tone. Minato raised an eyebrow at his student. He looked between the older and younger and suprisingly saw excitement in the younger ones eyes just more guarded. The older kakashi minato noticed was more open and relaxed.

 **"Everyone, please throw these kunai at the enemy's side concurrently." Minato ordered. "Afterwards, I'll take care of this by myself.**

 **"** This is gonna be good" obito and naruto said at the same time.

"Creepy" rin and sakura said at the same time.

"Quiet" both kakashi's and sasuke hissed.

 **"No mater what, that's just insane." One of the remaining shinobi commented while observing the strangely shaped kunai.**

"Of course it's insane... Insanely awesome!" Naruto yelled defensively how dare that guy doubt his father.

 **"Shut up and do as he says." The first shinobi Minato spoke with demanded, causing the other shinobi to look up at him. "We'll be able to see Konoha's Yellow Flash in action now. Don't blink, even for a second." He advised, as he looked up to see Minato weaving hand signs.**

" so that's where sensei learned to weave signs so fast" sakura said emerald eyes wide.

"Stupid head hunter jutsu... Those bells should have been mine!" Sasuke mumbled.

 **The scene then changed to a dense dark forest. Kakashi just landed on one of the enormous trees, and winced in pain from the wound on his arm and grabbed it in a futile attempt to lessen the pain.**

"Kakashi you'll pull your stitches! you idiot!" Rin screamed leaping at kakashi but held back by obito.  
"Umm... Sorry!" He said panicked.

 **"You need to take it easy or your injury will open up." Rin says.**

 **He let go a look at the ground in sadness before remembering Rin's smiling face.**

"Hahaha... Sensei's feeling like a jerk!" Naruto laughed.

"Shut up naruto..." Old Kakashi drawled cuffing his students head.

 **It should heal fine, but don't strain it too much, or the wound will open up." He remembered her saying.**

"Don't strain! That is what i specifically said! And what do you do? You strain it!" Rin yelled as obito's grip on her tightened.

"Rin i said sorry!" Kakashi yelped as rin was almost able to grab him.

"No excuses!" She replied little flames in her eyes.

 **He continued contemplating on what he should do, while it's obvious by his conflicted expressions that he wants to save Rin, but he also knows that failing this mission would lose any of Konoha's chance at winning this war.**

 **He then thought back to what Obito was saying...**

 **"Whenever you and I were injured, Rin would always save us with her medical ninjutsu! If it weren't for her, we'd have been dead long ago! Right now, rather then the mission, rescuing Rin takes priority!" Obito Yelled.**

 **He then remembered what Minito told him countless of times.**

 **"Kakashi, it's true that rules and regulations are there to be followed, but that's not all there is to it. I've told you before. There are also times where you have to cope with the situation. "**

 **He then remembered his father and what Obito said about him.**

 **"I believe that the White Fang was a true hero. It's true that in the ninja world, those who break the rules and regulations are called trash. But... those who don't care about their friends are even worse than trash."**

 **Kakashi finally snapped out of thoughts and looked away. Bangs shadowing his eyes.**

 **The scene then changed to where Obito was crouching on a branch just in front of a cave.**

 **'I found them!' He thought. 'Calm down!' He ordered mentally preparing himself. 'I can do this.' He encouraged slapping his checks a little.**

"Even i'm not that stupid..." Naruto said. "Hey!" Objto cried launching at him. "Obito don't kill my son please" "i won't sensei! Just a good punch! That's it i swear!" He replied. "Obito!" Kushina yelled. "Hehe... I mean all is forgiven naruto! No worries i'll just back up slowly... No need to call the mom." He said nervously sitting back in his chair.

 **Little did he know that the sound carried in to the cave and was heard by the stone ninja.**

 **"** Oops." Obito said smiling sheepishly.

"Ya think?" Old Kakashi asked.

 **"** Although i suppose It's fine in this case, at least you'll be able to take them out one at a time." Young Kakashi responded earning a surprised look from Obito and a smile from leilani, Rin and Minato.

 **"I'll go clean up." The larger one said. "Continue with the Genjutsu and keep trying to get information from her in the meantime. Hidden Camouflage jutsu." He said before disappearing. Meanwhile the smaller stone ninja turned his attention back to the Rin. She was tied up and her form was slummed over due to the Genjutsu that was cased on her.**

Obito growled at seeing this while Kakashi leilani, and Minato glared. Rin smiled seeing how overprotective her team was of her **.**

 **Obito was still observing the cave entrance with a kunai in hand deciding what the best course of action should be.**

 **"Okay let's go!" He whispered.**

 **"Go where?" The larger stone ninja asked from behind him, causing Obito's eyes to widened in shock, he quickly turned around, but froze when the ninja moved to attack him. The next thing that was shown was blood gushing out from a cut.**

 **"** Obito!" Rin screamed lurching forward in her seat her whole body trembling.

Leilani started biting her finger nails in worry and kakashi was gripping his arm rests so hard they looked about ready to crack. "Please please please let what i think happened happen." Kakashi whispered. Obito looked at kakashi for a split second and was surprised to see worry on everyone one of their faces. Except minato he looked ready to kill.

 **Obito was shocked to see Kakashi arrive just in time to cut down the shinobi. Kakashi looked up on the shocked stone ninja in fierce determination.**

 **"** Oh thank kami!" Rin cried relieved and she clung to obito.

"I knew you'd do it" leilani said and kakashi suddenly noticed she was still biting her nails.

"Then why are you still worried?" Kakashi asked her.

"You still have to get rin and that guy went invisible."

"Now who's being the pessimist?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi sensei shhh" naruto said making a tic mark appear on the younger's forehead.

 **"K-Kakashi!" He stuttered out shocked and relieved at the same time. "Why did you..."**

 **"Well, I couldn't leave this to a lonely crybaby ninja, right?" Kakashi interrupted glancing back at him.**

 **"Kakashi..."**

 **"That silver hair, and that blade with the white chakra light..." The Stone ninja observed already back on his feet a large gash on his chest, his face clearly one filled with disbelief and shock. "Could you be...the White Fang of Konoha?!" He asked sweating in fear.**

 **"** Is he stupid!?" Kakashi asked incredulously.

"Well kashi there is a bit of a resemblance" young leilani said gazing at his older self with a knowing look.

"How would you know that?" He asked miffed. "I don't yet... But i will..." She said a shy smile on her face. Kakashi scoffed.

"The masks in the way" old leilani said with a smirk. "Huh?" Kakashi asked looking at his girlfriend with immense suspicion. Before anything else could be said the mask was yanked down and the older version of the son of the white fang was pulled into a Leilani's face was buried in her Kakashi's head exploded. Obito could not stop laughing and rin blushed blanched and jiraiya started writing. Kakashi was never one for public affection. With a satisfied smile the grown jinsè pulled away and placed his mask back onto his face.

 **Kakashi brought the blade in front of him and looked at the shinobi with narrowed eyes "This is a memento of my father." Kakashi answered and Obito's eyes widened in realization, as he remembered Kakashi once said, "What a shinobi needs is tools useful for the mission. Emotions are not useful." Obito then glanced at Kakashi, 'Kakashi, you...'**

 **"I see, you're the White Fang's brat." The shinobi said regaining his confidence. "Then I have nothing to fear." He stated with a smirk, he formed a hand sign and seemingly disappeared.**

 **Kakashi tried to sniff but, as I thought. "His scent has completely vanished." Kakashi informed. "I can only tell the enemy's position by feeling faint air flows, or by sounds."**

 **"W-where is he?" Obito mumbled studying his surroundings.**

 **Kakashi immediately sensed the ninja appear behind Obito, "Obito, behind you!" he warned, going in to defend Obito. The ninja quickly slashed, Kakashi's eye, the blood immediately gushing out, causing him to come fall back in pain clutching his eye.**

"kakashi!" Rin yelled but clung tighter to obito. Leilani grabbed onto to kakashi's arm and for a second she thought he was going to shrug her off. But instead he carefully lifted her up and placed her softly in his lap. He petted her soft brown hair as she had her death grip on his arm.

 **My...eye!" he got out through clenched teeth trying to suppress a cry of pain.**

 **"** You still have an eye under that thing?" Kid kakashi asked his older self.

"Not his eye" was the answer he was given.

"I liked this eye..." Kid kakashi mumbled rubbing it slightly a frown appearing underneath his mask.

 **"Kakashi!" Obito called, when Kakashi hit the ground writhing in pain. "Hey, Kakashi. Are you alright?!" Obito called out in concern helping up.**

 **Up in the trees above them the Stone ninja was still observing them. "Even if my opponents are just kids, I should still be cautious. I'll take my time."**

 **Kakashi was still trembling, while covering his eyes, but he was no longer groaning in pain. 'Our opponent is skilled.' He thought. 'He rid himself of the kunai with the scent of my blood on it flawlessly.' Obito was still clearly worried about his teammate if the tears in his eyes were any indication.**

 **"Don't tell me you've gotten something in your eyes again." Kakashi said removing his hand from his eye revealing deep cut running down his now permanently blinded eye, that will surly leave a scar.**

 **"Shinobi don't cry." He quoted. "I'm not dead just yet." Obito wiped his eyes clear, while listening to Kakashi. "Don't lower your guard."**

 **"You're wearing goggles, so there's no way something may've gotten into your eyes. If you don't control your mouth, then your mind will become just as weak." He remembered Minato tell him.**

 **'I've always just been as idiot who gets saved by other.' Obito thought. 'I'm just a big-mouthed dropout. But now...' he then thought about what he told Kakashi about his father. 'I'll prove that those weren't just empty words!' He continued standing up determination in his eye's.**

 **The enemy started to quickly approach the two**

 **'Die.' The ninja thought as he brought down the kunai only for Obito to quickly turn around and stab him in the chest. His eyes a crimson red with two spinning black tomes.**

 **"** Yes!" Obito screamed. He couldn't jump in the air because of rin so he decided to give her a celebratory hug. Rin kissed his cheek. Obito blushed and kakashi both old and young smirked.

"Told you" leilani whispered smiling slightly. Obito smirked back at her. "Your turn" he replied with a smirk.

 **"H-How?" The man stuttered as his body came into view. "There's no way you could have seen me." Kakashi watched on impressed.**

 **"Obito, you...!" He started but his words died in his throat.**

"Sharingon baby! yes!" Obito yelled.

 **"W-What's...with those eyes?" Then man asked staring into Obito's sharingan before promptly dying.**

"It's called a sharingon dumbass!" Obito yelled.

 **"From here on out, I'll protect my friends!" Vowed Obito.**

"Cause i got my sharingon!"

 **"Obito, your eyes!"**

 **"** Sharingon!" Obito sing songed.

"Obito..."

"Yes rin?"

"Shut up!"

"Yes rin." He replied sheepishly fiddling with his goggles.

 **"Yeah, looks like this is the Sharingan." Obito stated looking at his hands. "I can see the movements and flow of chakra." Kakashi winced in pain and let his head fall in to the palm of his hand.**

" is it possible to bleed out through your eye?" Naruto asked. No one answered him.

 **"Are you alright, Kakashi?!" Obito frantically asked, as he looked for something in his pouch weapons pouch.**

 **"** He's not he needs to be treated immediately. Not to mention your still straining that wound." Rin fretted making her boys chuckle she always get like this when they're hurt.

 **"Yeah, but it looks like my left eye is done for." Kakashi answered pulling out the present Rin gave him. "I still have this from Rin. After some emergency treatment to my eye, we can hurry and save Rin."**

 **"Yeah!" Obito responded his determined eyes, His Sharingan making him look more dangerous.**

Rin sighed smiling. She drooled slightly. Obito looked hot with his sharingon.

 **Meanwhile inside the cave this smaller rock ninja is currently crouched down in front of Rin. He grabbed her hair forcing her head up to look at her face. Her eyes were unfocused and glazed over.**

 **"You're an unexpectedly stubborn little girl." He was saying when Kakashi and Obito appeared in side the cave.**

"I'm not telling you anything. You're wasting your time." She declared with arms crossed over her chest.

Minato was furious sure any teacher would at seeing their students in this condition but he couldn't help but feel extremely proud as well.

 **He turned to them with a board expression and let out a sigh. "You can't count on anyone these days." He said before standing up to face them.**

 **Obito looked at Rin and observed her chakra flow was going wild.**

 **"She's probably under a genjutsu." Kakashi responded. "It's probably so they can draw information from her quickly."**

 **" Looks like you're not just some typical brats." The shinobi smirked. Obito and Kakashi fell into defensive stances before, Kakashi said, "Last time I fought him, he was very fast! Be careful!"**

 **"Right!"**

 **With that the ninja race at them and they charged as well, and the battle commenced. Obito a Kakashi displaying excellent teamwork as they fought and Kakashi dealt the finally blow, after Obito distracted him and blocked his arms. The two then made their way over to Rin releasing her from the Genjutsu and untying her.**

 **"Kakashi! Obito!" She exclaimed as soon as she was released from the jutsu.**

 **"We've come to save you, Rin! You're safe now!" Obito said.**

 **The three stood up and was about to leave when a voice spoke up.**

 **"I see. That was a nice combination, but you were just some typical brats, after all." The smaller stone ninja said getting up. "I have you just where I want you now." He said forming hand signs calling out, "Earth style: Stone lodging collapse" and he escaped as the cave started collapsing.**

 **"** No! You have to get out of there!" Mikoto yelled in concern **.**

" hurry up dattebane!" Kushina encouraged.

"Where the f*ck am i!?" Minato cursed out of anger and worry.

Leilani's grip on kakashi tightened.

 **"Crap! Run towards the exit!" Kakashi yelled in alarm. The three immediately took off dodging the falling racks and boulders. But then a rock hit Kakashi's wounded eye causing him to collapse and lose conscious.**

 **"** No!" Minato worried grabbing on to Kushina as she hugged him.

 **"** Kakashi!" Rin and Obito yelled again.

'Is this it?' Kakashi thought. Leilani whimpered and clutched tighter to his arm. He petted her hair in a failed effort to calm her. She had her eyes shut tight and tears streamed silently down her face.

 **"Kakashi!" Rin called and Obito ran back to get him tossing him over to safety along side Rin. He looked up to see it was too late for him now and his eyes widened in fear as a large boulder was about to land on top of him.**

 **"** No!" Everyone in team 7, except for Obito, and the two Uchiha's yelled with wide glassy eyes. Leilani tightened her grip on kakashi out of pure terror. "Obito..." She whispered.

 **Outside the cave you could see the dust escape the cave, "And here I finally had some information sources. I guess I didn't have much of a choice." The ninja said with a smirk.**

 **"** I'll KILL HIM I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM!" Minato growled.

"Thats's it we're starting a kill list!" Fugaku announced anger in his eyes.

Leilani wordless passed her notebook to her sensei.

 **Inside the cave the dust was clearing up and we could make out the forms of Kakashi and Rin, who were slowly waking up.**

 **"Are you okay, Rin? Kakashi?" Obito asked from where he lay on the ground, but his voice sounded so lifeless and dead.**

Everyone except for Obito clenched their teeth as they watched this especially those from team 7 who were holding back tears.

 **They both turned to look at him and their eyes widened in shock. Half of Obito's body was currently being crushed from under a large boulder.**

But after seeing this they couldn't hold the tears back anymore. Rin grabbed on to Obito shaking form and wrapped her arms securely around him to make sure he won't disappear. "I'm here" he cooed softly.

 **"Obito!" Kakashi called Rin gasped and due to her knowledge in medical ninjutsu she knew there was nothing anyone could do for her teammate.**

 **Kakashi got up and tried desperately to move the boulder.**

 **'** It's not going to work.' They thought bitterly.

 **"Stop...it's alright, Kakashi." Obito said as blood poured from his mouth. "It doesn't look like I'm going to make it. My right side has been completely crushed." He said as he watched Kakashi try to help him. "I...can't even feel it." Kakashi finally stopped panting heavily.**

 **"Damn it!" He cursed clenching his fists.**

"Soo not your fault!" Obito called.

 **"There's...no way. Why?" Rin said putting a hand over her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. Obito coughed out a lot of blood, causing Rin to call out his name in worry before remembering there is nothing she can do.**

 **"Damit it!" Kakashi cursed again pounding the ground. "Damn it! If..if I had just listened to you from the start, and we left to go save Rin, this never would have happened to you! What kind of Captain and Jounin am I?!"**

The adults watched on in sympathy knowing even if they left at the same time the odds are the outcome would still be the same.

 **Obito smiled and said, "That's right. I almost forgot. I was the only one who didn't give you a present for becoming a Jounin, Kakashi. " He said twitching his fingers and moving his hand. Kakashi looked at him with wide eyes.**

 **'You idiot I don't care about that.' Kakashi thought as he cried silent tears.**

 **"I couldn't figure out what to get you, and I just thought of something... Don't worry, it's not gonna be some useless luggage. I'll give to you...this Sharingan of mine." Kakashi's eye widened, and Rin quickly wiped the tears from her face, and prepared to do the procedure.**

 **'** Nicely done Rin.' Tsunade inwardly smiles.

 **"Regardless of what the village may think of you, you really are a great Jounin. That is what I truly believe." Obito said smile never leaving his face. "Please accept this. Rin, use your medical nin jutsu to take out my sharingan, and transplant it into Kakashi's left eye."**

 **"** No!" Kakashi whispers shocked **.** His head snapped to his older self eyes wide. His older self sighed and nodded grimly. His hand reached for his hiate and slowly pushed it up. Obito suddenly ran at kakashi ans stared at his eye in his older teammates head. "Obito..?" The older asked a bit weirded out by his old teammate. Obito grinned. "Relax bakashi you can keep it!" He replied striding back to a sobbing rin. "Uh thanks" he said dazed. "Hey kashi want to switch eyes?" He asked as rin sobbed into his chest. "What?" Kashi asked as he stoked leilani's hair. Well our eyes are basically the same color and it would probably improve out teamwork!" He grinned. "I'll think about it when i'm not watching you get stoned to death" he responded. "Okay works for me"he replied then kissed rin's head.

 **She nodded and ordered Kakashi, to come closer so she could start the procedure. Kakashi still didn't move and trembled as he looked down at the grounded with a sad eye.**

 **"I'm going...to die," he started.**

"Not this time." Kakashi said firmly.

 **"But I will become your eye in order to see the future." Kakashi finally gave in and stared at him in determination.**

"The irony..." Leilani whispered remembering the words of her older self.

 **Meanwhile outside the cave the shinobi was sitting their drinking water. Kakashi then burst through the rocks surprising him and jumping on top of the pile of rubble.**

 **"Still alive? You're a stubborn one."**

 **"Damn right you rotten bastard."**

 **There was a close up on Kakashi's face his eyes were closed his left eye leaked tears while his right eye remained dry.**

 **"But in the end, you're still just a kid. Why is a shinobi crying? Come on, you crybaby. It's time to end this."**

 **"** He's dead" kakashi said arms crossed.

"On the list he goes" minato said penciling in the guys name.

 **Again there was a close up on Kakashi's eyes first we saw his determined storm grey eyes, and then Obito's crimson red Sharingan eyes, still crying.**

 **"** Damnit i can't believe it!" Obito yelled. Rin turned to him with a raised eyebrow. " i created a way for bakashi to be even cooler than he already is! I just lost 50 bucks to asuma!"

 **The ninja finally realized there was something different about Kakashi and was on guard. Kakashi stated down at him with controlled rage in his eyes.**

 **'That damn kid. He's different than he was before.'**

 **Rin was currently sitting next to Obito holding his hand in support.**

 **"Kakashi, protect Rin. And when you get out of here it's your turn to protect leilani. Delancy is ruthless so keep her safe. Keep them both safe" Obito requested.**

 **"Yeah." He agreed pulling out his father's tanato and springing into action.**

 **The minute the weapons clashes the tanato shattered, Kakashi narrowed his eyes at his opponent, and created a dent where he landed on the ground. He started forming hand sands and the created the Chidori. Killing his opponent, and making his way back to his teammates.**

 **"** Would it be possible for me to get a sharingon some other way without obito dying? Or switching eyes?" Kid kashi asked charcoal eyes hopeful. "It might be possible" minato said scratching his chin in thought. "I'll think about it" fugaku said stiffly.

 **Rin tensed from her spot when she heard foot steps approach. Obito squeeze her hand in response.**

 **"Don't be scared. Rin." He reassured and Kakashi appeared.**

 **"Kakashi, Rin...Hurry up and get Rin out...of this place." He demanded his voice losing strength. "The enemy's reinforcements...are coming."**

 **"Obito." Rin whispered, and he pulled his hand out of her grasp, she went to grab it again but stopped when Obito spoke.**

 **"It's alright, so go!"**

 **"Rin!" Kakashi called for her lowering his hand down the whole he made so she could grab it.**

 **By then the enemy nin showed up, and made the remnants of the cave collapse in on it's self with an Earth style jutsu.**

 **"Rin, come on! Take my hand!" Kakashi yelled down to her.**

 **"Rin!" Obito yelled. She looked conflicted she really didn't want to leave Obito to die alone, but grabbed Kakashi's hand anyway.**

 **"Obito!" The both called out with the cave starting collapsing again completely burying Obito under the rocks.**

 **'Just when me and Kakashi were becoming friends...' Obito thought picturing Kakashi, as the rocks crushed him. 'and I couldn't bring myself to confess to Rin...' he continued picturing Rin.**

 **'I wish I had more time with everyone... Lani better not do something crazy while i'm gone.'**

 **"Obito!" Kakashi yelled before quickly grabbing Rin and backing away from the crumbling rocks.**

 **They both made it to a tree branch and Kakashi was quickly trying to catch his breath. Rin gasped when she realized that they were completely surrounded by countless stone shinobi.**

 **"Damn it!" Kakashi cursed, glared fiercely at those in front of him, forming the Chidori. 'Obito, this is the jutsu that I was able to perfect with your help.'**

"Need sharingon!" He whispered.

 **"Given the situation, you're still going to fight?" A stone ninja taunted. "It's no wonder that you were able to get so far into enemy lands undetected with such determination."**

 **Kakashi pulled out one of Minito's marked Kunai and held it out in front of Rin, "Rin, I'll hold them off, so hurry up and escape!" Kakashi ordered.**

 **"But..." She was about to protest.**

 **"I swore to Obito that I would protect you. I will protect you; even if it costs me my life!" He announced.**

 **"Kakashi." Rin whispered shocked by his words.**

 **"Rin, Obito cared for you. He loved you, and you meant the world to him. That's why he laid down his life to save you." Kakahsi informed her. Her bottom lip trembled, and a tear fell.**

"Damnit!" Obito hissed turning his head away from rin embarassed.

 **"Then, Kakashi, I think you should know how I feel about-" She began adopting a pained expression when Kakashi interrupted her.**

 **"I...I was once trash that just abandoned you. Go Rin." He ordered and then everything went dark.**  
"Ouch" naruto winced.

 **The scene cuts to leilani. She's sleeping fitfully. Under her eyelids you could see a gold 's thrashing and sweating. Suddenly she snaps up in her bed eye's wide and gleaming gold.**  
 **"obito!" She screamed panicked.**  
 **The screen went black.**

 **"** Did you just see..." Obito trailed. Old leilani nodded numbly.

 **The screen came back and we saw an unconscious Kakashi. 'Am I...dead?' He thought before slowly opening his eyes to see a dark starry sky above him.**

 **'This place is...'**

 **"Looks like you're awake now." Minato noted.**

 **"Sensei, how?" Kakashi asked and Minito pulled out his special kunai.**

 **"The jutsu inscription on this kunai acts as a beacon for my space-time ninjutsu."**

 **"So...the enemy?"**

 **"I took them out." Minato answered.**

 **"Rin! What happened to Rin?!" Kakashi asked panicked and Minato pointed to her standing in the grass field looking up at the sky.**

 **"I'm sorry, but I failed to make it in time, Kakashi. Rin told me what happened." Minato apologized.**

 **The next day they blew up the Kanabi Bridge, completing the mission.**

 **"The third great ninja war, With the deaths of many nameless shinobi, the war had finally ended," the narrator announced. "And with its end, great legends emerged. Stores of heroes that would be heard throughout generations. The battle of the Kannabi Bridge. That day gave birth to two heroes in Konoha. Each possessing his own Sharingan." The voice said zooming in on Kakashi and then to a pair of orange tinted goggles and a bouquet of flowers in front of the memorial stone. "One with his name engraved on the memorial stone, and the other now known as "Kakashi of the Sharingan" With time, stories of his bravery spread beyond all boundaries."**

 **The orb stopped glowing.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay guys quick authors note before the chapter begins so you don't get more confused than you possibly already are... The kakashi and leilani of the future are going to be called "Kakashi" and "Leilani" from this point on. Also the past versions will now be called "Kashi" and "Lani" . I am doing this to stop confusion and make chapters appear quicker. From here on out it there will be a bit more focus on leilani seeing as she and her clan sort of effets this story... Also it's up to you... Should a certain uchiha grown up enter my story... Your choice! Comment if you want crazy obito to enter the story as a watcher and learn the truth of madara's plans!_  
✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

"Obito when we get back i hereby order you to stay away from caves, rocks, and mountains in general." Kashi ordered firmly.

"For once no objections" Obito nodded numbly as rin clung to him for dear life. The young uchiha's shirt had become soaked from the girls sobs but he didn't mind. After all he was hugging his crush.

"Sensei" obito said a sudden glare forming on his face. "Yes obito?" Minato asked his voice hard. Kushina had latched herself to minato and was sobbing and screaming in minato's ear. "Add delancy to that list of yours" he said calmly. "Obito!" Lani practically screamed her blue eyes wide and panicked. Her nails dug into kakashi's arm as her grip tightened. He winced internally.

"Lani she pushed you off a cliff, threw chakra infused stones at you, and hunted you for an entire afternoon"

" obito when was all this exactly?" Kashi questioned his grip on lani tightening instinctively and possesively. Obito scratched his neck sheepishly. "Yesterday" he admitted with a depressed sigh. "I'm chidori ing that whore through the chest when we get back" kashi announced glaring at the screen that had gone pitch black. "I hate to be the buzz kill here but do we even have proof delancy is bullying lani?"tsunade questioned. "Good point" jiraiya conceded crossing his arms thinking of lantanna.

Then kakashi remembered something and looked to leilani to confirm it. "Lani strip" kashi commanded suddenly. "W-what?!" She gasped shocked. Kashi rolled his eyes. "Your sweatshirt take it off for a sec" he clarified. "Those are two seriously different commands kashi" rin frowned. "Whatever" he replied not really caring.

"I'm waiting"he said looking at her expectantly. Lani sighed and slowly shimmied her sweatshirt off. Her scars were healed to scratches but they would definantly scar. Not noticeable enough to turn heads but visible if your looking for them. They zigged and zagged across her skin. Kakashi gently brushed her hair over her shoulder. The jinsè bit her bottom lip. Of course he remembered. "This proof?" He questioned as the scar still heavily red was shown. "That'll work" minato said placing delancy's name on the list. "Sensei! We are not killing delancy!" Lani objected. "Why not?" Kakashi questioned. Even though in his time delancy has long since been dead he still had an animosity toward his number 1 fangirl. "Because she doesn't deserve to die!" Lani said exasperated. Leilani bit her bottom lip. "What did she do? What could possibly be worse than trying to kill you?" Obito questioned leilani. " she... You'll see... Why don't i just go next." Leilani sighed. Chakra was flowed into the orb and the screen flared to life.


	5. Chapter 5

"Waait!" Naruto screamed grabbing leilani's hand and stopping leilani's flow of chakra. The screen stopped humming and the orb simmered back to it's non unearthly glow.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked with a sigh. What on earth could naruto want now!? He had ramen before they came here for christ's sake.

"Well umm... It's uh just that shouldn't we just uh continue with your life before we see leilani sensei's?" Naruto asked head cocked to the side. Kakashi gave him a bored look.

"Actually we probably should just continue with your life kakashi sensei i mean i think you know who is starting to get a bit restless in his hiding spot." Sakura pointed out. All the people from the past frowned. There was a mystery person?

"Hn" sasuke agreed.

"That isn't a word!" his teammates screamed at the top of their lungs. Sasuke winced and rubbed his ears slightly. Lily usually didn't yell like his other teammates.

" your genin have spoken kakashi" leilani sighed.

Obito burst out laughing pointing at naruto lily, sakura and sasuke. "Your all still genin hahahaha you must suck! Hahahaha who knew bakashi would be stuck training genin all his life! Hahaha" obito laughed. Kashi scowled and hit obito on the head.

"Shut up dead last"

"It's only true"

"Don't care"

"Yeah you don't care about anything"

"Partially true" kashi replied with a wave of his hand.

Minato raised an eyebrow at this. That was certainly a new reply from his stoic student. Usually the two would be trying to kill each other a this point in the arguement. Especially when obito said kashi didn't care... So what changed? What changed? Could watching this future really be helping kashi? Or is it destroying him and he's putting up a front. Minato inwardly sighed. kashi was too good at hiding his emotions. It was impossible to tell.

"Fine" kakashi sighed.

"Wait but i want to know what she did!?" Obito whined.

It took everything in fugaku not to reprimand obito. Yes the kid just died on screen but they were shinobi who all knew the risks. It was only a matter of time before obito died. It was a war after all and obito was never particularly good.

"She sort of just tried to kill me... Again" leilani said twiddling her fingers.

"What do you mean again!?" Kushina yelled. Her motherly instincts toward the jinsè girl going into overdrive.

"Did i say again...?" Leilani asked nervously.

"We're talking about this later dattebane! Got it?"

"Whatever you say kushina" leilani sighed.

 **I'm in Hell**

 **"** Well that's a promising title" Obito said sarcasm clear in his tone.

"You have no idea" kakashi sighed.

"Shh spoilers...!" Leilani said hitting him in the arm.

"Hahaha sensei's on the couch!" Naruto cackled.

"Naruto shut up" kakashi scowled.

 **Leilani sat in her hospital bed a sad look on her face as her tears were barely held back. "So Obito's-" leilani trailed off. You could hear the heart break in her voice. "I'm sorry leilani he-he's gone..." Kakashi sighed as he tiredly rubbed his good eye.**

 **"If i had been there..." She said remorsefully with tears in her eyes.**

 **"Leilani there was nothing you could have done... If anything you probably would have gotten captured just like i had been" Rin said sadly.**

 **"Y-your probably right" leilani sighed letting a single tear slip down her cheek.**

 **"I-i need to go. Lani i'm sorry but I-i just need to be alone right now" Rin said as fresh tears welled up in her eyes and she ran out of the room and all the way home.**

 **"Do you want me to go?" Kakashi asked curiously. His mask was up and he wasn't letting it drop.**

 **"I saw him die..." Leilani whispered just as Kakashi was reaching for the knob.**

 **"** Oh shit... I was a dick... Yup oh man leilani sweetheart...sorry...sorry sorry ." Kakashi said as he shook his head regretting the next moment that was about to occur.

Leilani rolled her eyes in response. "I forgave you like two seconds after and stop apoligising. Your freaking out Obito"

"It's true i am now freaked!" Obito called hiding behind rin.

 **Kakashi's eye went wide and he froze. Had he heard that right?**

 **"What did you just say?" Kakashi asked turning around and stalking toward her.**

 **"I-i saw him die..." Leilani whispered again.**

 **Kakashi heard it loud and clear thanks to his enhanced hearing.**

 **"What do you mean you saw him die! You weren't even there!" Kakashi yelled at her making her cringe.**

 **"I don't know! It just happens!" She snapped back.**

 **"Leilani what are you talking about!?" Kakashi asked starting to worry as he grabbed leilani's arms forcefully.**

 **"It came in flashes... You and obito were fighting about rescuing rin... Then you came back... You teamed up... Things were going good until the cave started to collapse... Obito he-he got crushed... I saw it all... I don't know how and i don't know why... I-i thought it was just a nightmare! I don't know why this is happening" leilani said frantically as tears fell from her eyes.**

 **"Leilani that's impossible!"**

 **"You don't think i know that kakashi!"**

 **She looked saddened as Kakashi started backing up. "You don't believe me? Do you Kakashi..." She asked as one single tear cascaded down her face.**

 **"I don't know what to believe anymore..." He responded walking out the door and closing it with a click.**

"Oww! Kashi yelled as obito and rin smacked him upside the head at the exact same time.

"What the hell!?" kashi screamed at them.

"You don't just walk out after leilani tells you she's having dreams that can see the future! Are you stupid!" Obito yelled.

"I was in denial damnit!"

"That isn't an excuse!"

"I'm not making excuses!"

"Guys stop fighting!" Lani screamed a the two of them makig them go quiet from shock alone. Had leilani just raised her voice at them? She never did that.

"It's just my kekkei genkei. It's not that big of a deal. Obito you would have done the exact same thing. Except there would be much more swearing toward delancy" lani said crossing her arms.

"I wouldn't have stormed out..." Obito replied fiddling with his goggles.

"You would have called me crazy" lani countered.

"Fine..." Obito sighed.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Kk guys that was this chapter. Comment! I'll try to update again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Leilani gets released from the hospital. She walks home as it thunders. Rain starts to fall mixing with the girls tears. Delancy is standing in the road waiting for her with her bitchy simply slipped past them and kept walking.**

 **"Oh don't run away! Loony lani! Comeback here!" Delancy taunted.**

"Can i kill her now?" Kashi asked.

"No!" Lani hissed.

"But she's calling you the name again!" Obito whined.

"Doesn't matter" Lani huffed.

 **"Leave me alone delancy. I'm not in the mood to deal with you" Leilani said her voice as cold as Kakashi's.**

 **"Aaaw. Does the little looney miss her stupid uchiha friend? I don't see why you would. He was a failure to the uchiha" delancy mocked sneering.**

 **Leilani's fist clenched but she continued to walk. '** _ **Ignore her lani just ignore her. Keep walking. Don't stop. Don't look back. don't listen'**_ **lani thought to herself.**

 **"I't's a shame it wasn't you under those rocks. But an uchiha's only good for a human shield. Even a pathetic black sheep, like Obito"**

"That bitch. Even i'm not that bad" Kashi snarled his grip on Lani tightening.

"Can i kill her now!?" Obito asked.

"I'm adding her to the list" Minato announced.

"Make sure to use big bold letters" Kushina encouraged.

 **Lightening crashed and Leilani spun weaving through everyone of delancy's possey members and punching her straight in the jaw. A cracking noise could be heard. Delancy's jaw was shattered. Delancy's friends were shaking in fear. Since when was she so fast!?**

"That's my girl" minato muttered.

 **"Don't you dare delancy! Don't you even dare! You have no right to talk about obito! I don't even want to hear you say his name! If you even so much as look in the direction of the Uchiha compound i will hunt you down are we clear!?" Leilani asked gold seeping over her eyes.**

"Huh i actually cracked" lani said smiling softly

 **"Y-yes" delancy spat out shocked leilani had aquired her eyes. Who knows what she could do now!? Delancy and her friends bolted away to their various homes. In fear and terror.**

 **Leilani dropped to the ground one hand gripping her head in pure agony the other laid flat on the ground. 'Aah' she gasped a line of gold shooting from her hand along the ground. She saw everything underground as if she was traveling upon it. When finally it stops and she see's obito alive heavily bandaged the only thing identifying him is his sharingan.**

 **Leilani gasped and her connection broke her eyes swimming with tears. "Obito?" she whispered confused. What was that?**

"Was that mom's jutsu?" Lani asked breathlessly fighting the urge to cry.

"Yes, it was." Leilani said sadly her grip on Kakashi tightening

 **-with obito-**

 **'Am I dead?' Obito thinks, as he forces his eyes open -only to see the blurry vision of an old man with the Sharingan.**

"Wait i'm alive? So that means..." Obito whispered eyes wide.

"Yeah..." Kakashi trailed.

"B-but the rocks" rin stuttered.

 **As the screen becomes clearer they see Obito's whole right side, covered head to toe in bandages, the only thing to identify him is his Sharingan.**

 **He lets out a gasp when his vision clears and he can see the old man staring at him with a strange look in his eyes.**

"Fucking bastard" Naruto and Sasuke mumble.

 **"Where am I?" He asks as he takes stock of his surroundings. He is currently on a bed the only thing covering him up are the bandages and the bed sheets, and he's alone with some Sharingan-wielding stranger in a dark...room?**

 **"In between this life and the next young Uchiha." The man answers.**

 **'Those eyes!' "No way, Gramps... You're an Uchiha too?" Obito asks.**

"He should be disowned! I cast you out of my clan you kaguya power crazed hatred filled asshole!" Sasuke growled.

"Do you even have the power to do that?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"Well his father was head of the clan, itachi's dead so the position would fall to him, and he technically is the last uchiha. Well besides you know who" Sakura stated.

"Whoa wait what the hell happened to-?" Obito started but Sasuke cut him off.

"You seriously don't want to know. But i'll make one thing clear. Both sides were to blame." Sasuke said glaring at his father.

 **"Well, perhaps." The man answers ambiguously.**

 **'He rescued me?' Obito guessed. 'But wait...'**

"Not for your sake." Leilani sighed shaking her head.

 **"You said we're between this life and the next... But where are we? It's dark and I can't see so well. Anyways, who are you Gramps?" Obito asks. "Heh, Don't tell me you're Death!" Obito joked, "The guy who escorts people to heaven or hell..." Obito drifts to a stop as he notices the death scythe the man is carrying and lets out a gasp.**

 **"Nooo!" He screams, sitting up. "I don't want to die yet! Help! I just saw a scythe or something!" Obito continues to panic ignoring the irritation building in the old man across from him that is quickly approaching an explosion**

"Obito i don't think annoying the guy who has a weapon is such a good idea" Rin said clinging harder to his shirt.

 **"You're Death for sure! One especially for the Uchiha -wait! I lived my life under a creed of helping elderly people in need! Sure, I caused a lot of mischief and broke a lot of rules... But I'm sure my scales tips on the positive side!" Obito is panicking "Please don't take me to hell!"**

"I think he's debating it. I'd stop annoying him." Kakashi said.

"Kashi!" Lani said hitting him lightly.

"What? It's true" he stated.

 **His panic attack is cut short as a surge of pain course through his body.**

 **"The fact that you feel pain means you're still alive." The old man finally speaks, causing Obito narrow his eyes at him. "However, it's a miracle that you survived. I'm amazed you weren't completely crushed under those boulders. It's almost as if you... passed right through them"**

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Obito scowled.

"It's supposed to mean this!" A deep voice said.

"Aaaah! Everyone screamed as a guy in an orange swirly mask phased out of the wall.

"Don't be dramatic dead last" kakashi said.

"But bakashi! I'm so good at that!" The guy complained.

"Obito?" Rin asked hesitantly her brown eyes wide. Only one person dared use that nickname/insult.

"Huh? Aaah! Why didn't you two tell me Rin was here! I probably scared her to death a few seconds ago! Sorry rin! Aaah! Hold up you did the jutsu without me!? Why would you do that!?" Future obito complained.

"You were late" Kakashi said.

"Soo 5 bucks says you were too!" Obito complained defending his future self.

"You were later than me deadlast."Kakashi said.

"Fine!but i'm staying!" Future obito declared sitting on the ground with a huff.

"To avoid confusion call me tobi" he added as an after thought.

 **"Where did you find me?" Obito asked with a worried expression.**

"Under some rocks...where else? Man i was out of it!" Tobi exclaimed.

 **"In an underground passageway I had created... collapsed next to crumbled rock. Unconscious. Half your body had been crushed. I patched you up as best I could. Both your legs are fine along with your left arm; but I had to fix your right arm. It'll heal in a few months but until then..."**

 **"So you saved me, Gramps. Thank you." Obito thanked grateful.**

"No no thank you! I take it back! Sasuke you kick him yet?" Tobi asked to which Sasuke nodded firmly

 **"It's too soon to thank me." the man said. "I expect you to repay your debt to me. After all helping the elderly is your motto, right?"**

 **"Well, yeah. So what do you want me to do?" Obito asks in exasperation, the old man stares at him for several seconds.**

 **"Help you with bathroom stuff...?" Obito supplies, thoroughly creeped out from all the staring.**

"I wish thats what happened..."tobi frowned.

 **"Oh no, nothing like that. After all, you won't be moving for a while -if at all." The man replied bringing his chair right next to Obito's bed.**

 **"Sorry, but I can't stay here forever! Now that I'm awake, I'm going back home to the Hidden Leaf Village! There's a war going on. My Sharingan's finally awakened... So now, I'll be able to protect my comrades even better!" Obito says, thinking about Kakashi and Rin.**

 **"Protect your comrades better, eh...?" Madara chuckled.**

 **"What is it?" Obito is irritated.**

 **"With that body... your life as a shinobi is over." The man stated bluntly.**

"Liar liar! If you were really here i'd fire ball your pants on fire!" Tobi sung.

 **"No, no, no!" Obito defied. "Finally... I finally got this eye! I'm confident my attack combinations will be better now!" He argues, he was so much better in that battle with the stone ninja once his Sharingan activated.**

 **"Silence!" The man demands and Obito reluctantly obeys him, feeling his strength leave him. He falls back into the bed, fighting to keep his eyes open. The man scans over Obito, his eyes roaming over his naked bandaged body. The white thin sheets resting at his small thin hips, his breathing coming out in long deep breathes. "Obito." The man said gently causing Obito's eyes to widen.**

"Oh wait shit...ladies i suggest you avert your eyes."tobi said.

 **'How did he know my name?!'**

 **"Obito, this is how you're going to thank me for saving your life." He says, bringing a pale hand up to Obito's soft cheek, making the injured boy freeze, body tense.**

Lani gasped and buried her face in Kashi's chest her form starting to eyes they were just like Orochimaru's when he stared at her.

 **"I'm... I'm sorry."obito said.**

 **"It's alright don't worry about it."**

 **"What is it you want from me again?" he asks with an uncharacteristically uncertain voice, as the man caresses his cheek; causing Obito's muscles to strain as they attempted to tense more than his broken body would allow.**

 **"What I want is..." The man began trailing his hand down from Obito's check to his chest.**

 **Obito's eyes widen at the action '-no!'**

 **"Your body." The man finishes and activates his Mangekyo Sharingan, capturing Obito in his Tsukuyomi.**

Sasuke shivered turning slightly green attempting to resist the urge to too knowingly Naruto passed his freaked out team mate a tooth brush. "Damn that pedo snake child molesting fucker..." Sasuke mumbled scrubbing his mouth desperately with the brush. He could still taste the damn snake. He was still afraid to sleep.

 **"That's cruel Madara." Materializing from the wall, a white humanoid thing smiled.**

"Fucking Zetsu!" The future people all groaned except for lily. She merely made a grossed out face at the plant man.

 **"Zetsu. Well its not a lie, I -do- want his body." Madara says, "Just not in the way he thinks.**

"Fucking rapist mother fucking asshole pedo snake...fucking clarify...my body off fucking limits" Sasuke grumbled scratching his curse mark spot brushing harder. He felt sick. He felt really sick.

 **"Considering the length of this conversation, how long do you think he'll be in there."**

 **"Five months. I'll be doing this everyday. By the time I put my plan into action..." He paused to let out a chuckle. "He'll be broken beyond repair. He won't be able to tell what's real and what's not. He'll be putty in my hands."**

"Bastard" Obito mumbled into Rin's hair as she hugged him tightly.

 *****Torture Scene*****

 **"What?" His voice sounds weak and small.**

 **"I think it's only fair -after all- I did save this body of yours." The man continues, fingers tracing Obito's exposed stomach.**

 **"And I really am grateful for that, but I-"**

 **"Silence!" The man demanded. "You really have no say in the matter anyway you can't move! Your body now belongs to me."**

 **'Damn it! What was the point of training when it I can't use it to get me out of this?!'**

 **"Save your breath, you'll need it later." The man chuckled into Obito's ear, making him shiver. His hands trailing all over Obito's small pale chest. Over his nipples, down his abs over to his hip, where he took the time to massage them with his hands, Obito whimpered at his touch.**

 **"Please! Don't do this!" He begged, attempting to writhe out of the man's grasp. "You're You're an Uchiha too right? We're family aren't we? Please, stop!" He sobbed and the man laughed.**

 **"Why don't we put that voice to good use shall we?" He suggests as he pulls down the sheets that protected the last of Obito's privacy.**

 **"No!" He whimpered. "Stop!" his pleas were ignored as the man grabbed him and gave a squeeze, causing Obito to scream in pain and sheer terror.**

 **"Alright, you're not a bad screamer." Madara taunted as the room dissolved, leaving them in a grassy plane under a red sky.**

 **Obito was strapped on to a cross.**

 **"What are you doing? What is this?!" Obito demanded, still trembling from his ordeal. A nine-tailed whip manifested inside of Madara's grasp.**

 **"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." He sneers, licking his lips as he cracks down the whip onto Obito's chest, each tail biting into the chunin's skin and leaving painful welts and splitting skin. Obito bit down the scream that threatened to leave his throat as Madara continued.**

 *****End Torture*****

 ***1 month later***

 **The screen returned and the first thing they saw was a rush of trees before a forward view of Leilani running through the trees came into view. 'He 's close! I can feel it!.' She thinks. The young jinsè**  
 **Places her hand on a tree and the same stream of golden light extends from her hand. But her connection suddenly broke.**  
 **Leilani's eyes widened in fear as she dropped to the ground and quickly scanned the areas, ready for a fight.**

"What the hell scared you?" Obito said in shock, acting somewhat like his normal self, to the relief of those in the room.

"Yeah you look like delancy is about to murder you" tobi said.

"I wish" lani muttered.

 **'What is this -this presence- it's death... like Orochimaru's.' She thought.**

"Fucking child molesting mother fucker!" Sasuke said brushing so hard his tooth brush snapped.

Naruto passed him a new one. Poor teme.

 **Flashback 3 weeks ago**

 **The scene opens up to Leilani by the memorial stone, running her hand over Obito's name. "Obi i will find you. Even if kashi and Rin won't help me." She promised. She turns as she detects footsteps approaching, to lay her blue eyes on Orochimaru.**

 **"Lord Orochimaru?" Leilani stated in shock. What did he want?**

 **"Leilani." He greeted with his creepy smile. 'Minato's brat huh? The rumored secret prodigy. How I'd love to use that body of hers for my test.'**

Lani shivered in Kashi's lap and he gripped her tighter.

"If he dares lay one hand on you I'll kill him." Minato threatened his voice dangerously low. 'I won't let any of you get touched like that again -against your will of course.' He thought.

 **'The look on Minato's face would surely be worth it if he finds another of his students missing.'**

 **"** What did you do to piss him off?" Jiraiya asked.

"Nothing, I think?" he was unsure.

 **"What are you doing here?" Leilani is completely oblivious to the snake sannin's thoughts.**

 **"I wanted to see you, I heard you unlocked something quite special." He answered walking toward Leilani.**

 **"W-what?" She stuttered confusion clear in her eyes as she tilts her head cutely to the side causing Orochimaru to chuckle, as he bent down in front of her.**

 **"** Lani you're so cute." Tsunade and Kushina gush.

"Am not!" Lani mumbled blushing Kakashi smirked yes she was.

 **'She's so vulnerable I could take her right now, and no one would know.'**

Minato Kakashi, Tobi, Obito and Kashi growled at the statement.

 **Leilani's eyes widened in fear, 'His chakra...it's frightening.' Leilani thought. The sannin laughed as he ran his hand through the girls long brunette locks.**

 **"** Why would he be using killing intent on you?" Jiraiya questioned.

"He's not who you think" Sasuke snapped breaking yet another toothbrush.

"Easy Sasuke. They don't know yet" Sakura reminded gently as she handed him another toothbrush.

"Whatever" he mumbled brushing continuing.

 **"Your kekkei genkei." Orochimaru answers Jiraiya's question as he placed his other hand on the young girls cheek, keeping his hand other hand on the girls hair.**

 **'I can't move?!' She thought alarmed.**

"He wants your eyes." Minato noted with narrowed eyes. 'He better get his hands off Leilani, or I'll kill him.' Kashi's thought process was not very far behind.

 **"You're so lucky, to have unlocked such a great gift." He says his voice turning dark. the imminent danger causing Leilani to tremble. 'I need to get out of here!... Sensei! Kakashi! Obito! Someone!' Leilani thought as Orochimaru shunshin'd away.**

 **"Leilani are you alright?!" Minato asks seeing the fear in the eyes of his protege. Said girl collapsed on the grass to her knees trying to regain her bearings. 'Anko my friend, you have my respect always and forever. What did he want with me anyways?' Leilani thought.**

 **"** Your fear is justified." Kakashi nodded.

"Thank you for your approval." Leilani replied dryly **.**

 **Present**

 **Leilani** **spun on her heels when she heard a twig snap behind her.**

 **"You?" 'Isn't he friends with the Sannin?' Leilani thought.**

"Hiruko?" Jiraiya and Tsunade say in confusion.

 **"Hello there, Leilani." The sickly pale looking man greeted. His whole body covered in bandages.**

"What, do all your creepy friends have an interest in me?" Leilani asked somewhat despairingly.

"Guess so." They said

 **Leilani goes to make her escape the instant the pale man takes the first step toward her. Her eyes flashing gold. 'Gotta get to the village!' She thinks, thoughts racing. 'Got to get to sensei. This guy -there's something off about him.'**

 **'Huh? His presence he vanished?!' She thought, right before she collided with something at full speed, hard. She froze when she looked up.**

"Damn it!" Minato cursed.

"Oh shit" Obito breathed.

 **"That wasn't very nice little one." The man said as he bent down in front of Leilani.**

 **' a paralysis jutsu?!' the man placed a hand on Leilani's cheek. 'Don't touch me!' She felt his hand sliding lower closer to her shirt.**

 **"It's beautiful, perfect even." The man said as he caressed Leilani's shoulder.**

"It's fine." 'You're in a worse situation than I.' She thought grimly feeling a pang of guilt in her heart.

 **Her blue eyes started to glow gold as she suddenly screamed in pain and promptly passed out.**

 **"And now your mine." The man chuckled his form shifting into orochimaru's.**

"Damn. It's some kind of seal! I didn't get a good enough look. " Minato informed.

 **"Sorry but I must take you now my sweet. You'll see day again. someday." He said before lifting the girl up and dashing away.**

 **Back with Obito**

 **"Madara-sama, it's been done. The girl Rin was successfully taken. And orochimaru has the other one. " A white humanoid thing informed it's master.**

"What!?" Team 7 yelled.

"He took Rin too!" Obito yelled. "If he touches her I'll kill him." He growled.

"But why? Why would he take her as well as Obito? What does he need you for?"

"And how is Madara still alive after all these years? He should be dead!" Tsunade yelled.

"Well if anyone could find a way it's Madara."

 **"Excellent, when Obito sees her killed, his mind will completely shatter. It will destroy his sense of reality and convince him this world is nothing but a genjutsu, and he will become nothing more than a puppet to use at my disposal. Now the jinsè girl can no longer interfere." He chuckled. "Zetsu go and make sure the Mizukage follows through with the plan."**

"So he plans to kill me to get to you." Rin repeated slowly.

"Damn it." Obi swore.

"Wait so it was working? I was getting close!?" Lani asked.

 **"Yes Master, but he shouldn't be a problem. After all, he -is- completely under your Sharingan's control."**

"He has the Mizukage under his command!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "That would explain his new reign of tyranny."

 **"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, it's time I go see my pet. I will see how much he wants to meet again with his old teammates."**

 **"** Teammates." Kushina echoed. "Do you think he plans to do something with Kakashi as well?"

"Its probable." Minato answers.

 **"Hello Obito?"**

 **Everyone let out a gasp when the saw Obito's current state.**

 *****Torture scene *****

 **Obito lies lifelessly on the cold stone floor a chain on his thin bony ankle. His pale bare body shows he hasn't seen the sun since his capture, and his skinny appearance speaks of his poor diet as well.**

 **Madara walked towards the boy and stopped right next to him. Upon closer inspection you could see he was covered with cuts and bruises.**

 **"** That rotten bastard." Minato Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Fugaku growled their bodies shaking in rage.

"Minato calm down." Kushina whispered.

"Easy Sasuke he's still your ancestor" lily frowned. Rubbing her hand in a calming manner on his arm.

"He calls himself an uchiha"Sasuke growled.

"We know Sasuke we know"

"I guess... he tortured me in real life so -so that way I would be even more disoriented."

 **"Come on now get up." He says but the boy did not move. Sighing, "You know you have a perfectly good bed in here I don't see why you always choose to sleep on the floor."**

 **'What does he want now?' Obito thinks, lacking the strength to voice it aloud and his mental state reflected it.**

Those who were close to him flinched at the sound. It just sounded so un natural.

'Oh God Obito.' Kushina inwardly cried, he was her favorite after all. She wanted her child to be just like him. He was just like him. Kushina mentally corrected

 **"Come on Obito time to get up." Madara ordered.**

 **"I give up already." He admitted his voice dry and raspy.**

 **"What was that?"**

 **"You win. So can you just hurry up and kill me I can't do this anymore."**

Mikito grabbed Obito's hand along with tobi and squeezed. She promised her brother that she would take care of Obito after he and his wife died, and now...

 **"Well that's too bad, I didn't think you'd give up only three months in."**

 **"Yeah right. It's been years since I've been here."**

 **"Well, I suppose I could kill you. It seems your old teammate is about to die as well, you can meet them in the afterlife." He smirks, turning around; but before he could take one step, Obito grabbed his ankle.**

 **"Oh? So you've changed your mind." Obito used both his hands to push himself to sit on his knees.**

 **"** Impossible! How?" Rin whispered.

"Look his arm and torso, looks like the same thing Zetsu is made out of." Tsunade analyzed.

 **"I thought you wanted to die." Madara is smug.**

 **"Which team mate." Obito choked out.**

 **"The girl." Madara said as he walked right in front of Obito.**

 **"Rin?"**

 **"That's right she was captured by the mist."**

 **"Wait a minute you're lying aren't you." Obito smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm in a genjutsu and you're about to torture me right? So now what? You're going to make me watch my friends die."**

 **"** It already started." Mikoto said softly.

"Damn it." Obito cursed.

 **"I wonder about that." Madara smiles to himself as he captures Obito in his genjutsu.**

 **"I knew it." Obito says as he starts at room that disappeared leaving him under the red sky. "But I already told you, you won. Just kill me." Madara laughs as he picks up the boy by his throat.**

 **"But where would the fun in that be? Now, let's see what haven't I done to you yet..."**

 **"Kill me."**

 **"Oh, I know what we'll do." Just as he says that, a metal operating table appears. Madara lies Obito down and spreads his arms out in a T-formation, strapping them down so he can't move. Suddenly a huge block of dry ice was on his arms, the cold blistering his good arm. Obito screams as his limb is burned from the cold. The pervading cold seeps to the bone and 'Oh god it hurts!' Obito's entire being was focused on the pain.**

 **Hours pass in agony before the ice disappears, Madara having apparently become bored. The transition leaves Obito's arms completely cracked with searing blisters and blue skin, long since having become numb to the pain but leaving his body trembling from the overwhelming cold.**

 **Madara then pulls out a dulled sword.**

 **"Just kill me already." Obito gasps, but no sound escapes past this throat. His voice practically destroyed from all the screaming, leaving him choking on the table, silently pleading for death.**

 **"Just stay quiet, will you? This will only hurt -a lot." Chuckled Madara as he proceeds to saw through Obito's limbs.**

 *****End Torture*****

 **Back with Leilani**

 **Leilani** **groaned as she woke from her sleep.**

 **'What the-? W-where am i? Whats going on!? Leilani gasped.**

"You don't remember what happened?" Rin asked, her voice weak.

"Oh god." Leilani whimpered.

Back with Kakashi

 **The screen flashed to minato's office."Lord Hokage." Kakashi bowed respectfully.**

 **"Kakashi." The Sandaime responds gravely.**

 **"What's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked worriedly.**

 **"It's Rin, she's been taken by Mist ninja." He answered. Kakashi's eyes widened at the news.**

"He doesn't know orchimaru kidnapped me!" lani whispered frantically.

'Sshhh it's okay i'm sure i'll find out soon" kashi whispered soothingly.

 **"What!? When!? Why!?" He frantically demands. "You have to send me after her! I promised Obito I'd protect her!"**

Everyone was shocked by the amount of emotion Kakashi for lani and the future people.

 **"She was taken earlier today, we still can't determine their purpose."**

 **"Where's sensei?"**

 **"I sent him on a mission three days ago. He probably won't be back till sometime next week."**

 **"You have to send me after her. Please."**

 **"We're coming too." A voice said.**

 **"Genma, Raidou, Gai." Kakashi noted.**

 **"Alright, I hereby assign the four of you the A rank rescue mission of Rin Nohara. You are to leave immediately."**

 **"Sir." The four jounin accept and take off.**

 **With Rin**

 **"Alright bring her in the preparations are complete. The Third Mizukage is dead. The extraction was successful, we're ready to seal the three tails in the girl."**

 **"What?" Rin was shocked.**

 **"But why would they do that? You aren't even from their village." Kushina demanded to know.**

 **Rin is brought in quickly and placed on a seal in the center of the room, in front of a statute containing the three tails.**

 **"Alright begin. We must complete this before the Konoha nin come for her."**

 **With Madara**

 **"Madara, I have more news. It seems that Kakashi was assigned to go after Rin."**

 **"Well, isn't this an interesting development?"**

 **"I'm starting to think it was a bad idea to send Kakashi after Rin." Minato commented, dread pooling in his stomach.**

 **"I think Obito has had enough for today, I'll go release him." He comments, getting up and heading for a door. Once inside he smirks as he sees Obito's body writhing in agony as broken screams ripped out of his throat. "Release." Obito stops screaming in an effort to catch his haggard breath, sweat dripping from his body.**

 **"Guess what? Kakashi was sent to rescue your girlfriend." Madara informed.**

 **"Let... me... go... help!" Obito begs, his now long black hair falling in front of his face.**

 **"Hmm... now, why would I do that? What's in it for me?" Madara asked.**

 **"Anything."**

 **"Anything? How will I know you'll keep your end of the bargain?"**

 **"Shinobi never ...go back ...on their word." He pants.**

 **"Alright then. When you were brought here I sealed us in, if you can break it you can leave. Zetsu can help you if he wants." Madara said before leaving. 'Almost there. Hes almost mine and I can finally but my plans into action.'**

"What is he talking about I'd rather die than help him!"

 **With Kakashi**

 **"Rin. Rin, are you okay?" Kakashi asks worriedly as he kneels down beside her motionless body.**

 **Her eyes slowly open and observe her surroundings. "Kakashi." She choked out.**

 **"Rin you're okay. Come on, we've come to get you out of here. Let's go home." Kakashi said, helping her up.**

 **"No. I can't go with you." She denied his help, resignedly.**

"What? Why?"

 **"What? Why?!" he demanded.**

 **"Isn't weird how we haven't ran into any guards yet..?" Genma wondered.**

"It's probably a trap." Jiraiya stated.

 **"Yeah. Come on, we can't waste anymore time here. This could be some kind of trap."**

 **"No! Don't you see? I AM the trap. You have to kill me!" She begged tears in her eyes.**

"What!?" team Minato yelled.

"So you were telling me the truth" tobi whispered.

 **"Rin, you -know- I can't do that." Kakashi said turning to face her.**

"What?!"

"Don't all gasp at once" kashi muttered.

 **"They sealed the three tails in me and then put another seal on me that'll activate when I enter the Hidden Leaf. The minute I step foot in the village, the seal containing the three tails will break and destroy the village. That's the Mist's plan!" She cries.**

 **"No." Kakashi whispers in denial, the group couldn't believe what they were hearing. Rin was their friend.**

 **"Please! You have to kill me." She begged.**

 **"I... I can't. I promised.. I -promised- Obito I'd protect you. Minato sensei... he's a seals master. He can help." Kakashi tried to reason.**

 **"** That's right. Even I could look at it." Kushina added.

 **"Lets talk more about this on the way, we need to get out of here."**

 **With Obito**

 **"So this is the seal?" Obito asks.**

 **"Yep but you won't be able to break it."**

 **"Wanna bet?"**

 **He yelled as he charged forth delivering a powerful punch to the wall with his right arm, completely losing it in the process as Hashirama's cells dispersed. In the end he was only able to create a small crater, but not completely destroy the wall.**

 **"** Ouch." They hissed, imagining the pain involved with punching the wall -with the exception of Tsunade and Sakura, who did such things regularly.

 **He moans in pain as he grabs hold what's left of his upper arm.**

 **"See? Told you."**

 **"I don't care I will get out of here. I will see my friends again." He declares determination in his eyes. 'He's getting his spirit back. Madara better know what he's doing.'**

 **"He doesn't. When I get out of there, I'm not going back."**

 **"You can use my body." Zetsu offers.**

 **"What?"**

 **"Yeah, at the moment my body is stronger than your torn up one."**

 **"Fine."**

 **Zetsu then completely surrounds Obito, becoming like some kind of armor.**

 **"Alright," Obito said before breaking the wall. "I did it. Now, do you know where Rin and Kakashi are?"**

 **"I have a clone watching them as we speak, you can communicate telepathically with it."**

 **Obito quickly ran out into the forest. "Just hold on Kakashi, Rin, I'll be there soon."**

 **"You should know you are currently weaker than me right now." Zetsu reminds Obito. "Maybe you should let me fight for you."**

 **"No way, like Madara said, the sharingan is stronger when it's together with it's other half. That means my combinations with Kakashi are superior. We'll protect Rin together."**

 **"Well you -do- carry Senju's cells, that, combined with your Uchiha cells may unlock some hidden power." Zetsu reasoned.**

 **With Kakashi**

 **"Damn it! There's too many of them!" Raidou pants out through clenched teeth. He is running on empty he can't last much longer.**

 **"They're all either Jounin or Anbu rank too." Genma adds, barely staying upright.**

 **"We can't give up yet! We're almost at the Fire Country border!" Gai encourages.**

 **"But even so, we're all running low on chakra." Kakashi says, a half a dozen failed solutions racing through his head. They were completely surrounded and outnumbered.**

 **"Things are not looking good."**

 **The Anbu came at them, dropping from the trees. Their initial blitz taking down Gai, Genma and Raidou. Watching his team fall, Kakashi weaved through hand signs at a blinding speed to fire up Chidori.**

 **"Rin. Stay back. I'll take care of them." Kakashi says before he begins darting through the enemy nin, using his chakra-coated fist to eliminate the threat.**

 **Rin bit her lip thinking about all her friends back at home. 'I'm sorry Kakashi, Obito.. but if they capture me again... I'm so sorry, but I can't risk unleashing the three tails on the village! This situation.. it's better this way.'**

 **As Kakashi charges another masked shinobi, Rin takes off running.**

 **Kakashi leans in to deliver the lethal blow just as his only remaining teammate jumps into the path of the A rank assassination jutsu. His fist slides past her ribcage with ease and it's already too late to stop anything from happening. Kakashi's eyes widen in shock and horror as he stares into Rin's own dying pair on the raining battlefield.**

Kakashi's and Obito's jaws went slack and their eyes widened as their bodies froze as they watched this.

 **"Ka..ka...shi." Rin chokes out, blood coughed out onto her face with every syllable, before her eyes slid shut. Still staring in shock, his arm sunk through his friend's chest in a betrayal of the very fiber of his being, Kakashi didn't even register when his sharingan began to cry of it's own accord, as the tomoe morphs into a black shuriken. The Mangekyou Sharingan.**

"The Mangekyou Sharingan, it activates when you kill someone close to you or watch them die." Fugaku answered. No one could tear their eyes away from the screen. They all watched in shell shocked silence.

"It's cursed" Sasuke muttered.

 **Obito finally makes it to the battlefield, only to watch as Rin is stabbed through the heart by Kakashi's own hand. His eyes widen as he watches the scene; his Sharingan changing to match Kakashi's. His breathing becomes irregular as he watches Kakashi pull his arm out of Rin's body, his arm covered in her blood. His whole body is frozen up as see Kakashi he gently lie her on the ground before collapsing from chakra exhaustion in front of her.**

 **"Damn. He managed to kill her." One of the Mist Jounin commented.**

 **"And after all the trouble we went though."**

Tears ran down the two boys faces as they continued to watch. Neither could believe what was happening. Their bodies began to as well.

 **Obito lets out a cry of agony from the sidelines, the Zetsu suit creating an accommodating mask. The wind blew fiercely around him as anguish permeated his being, 'where ...in the world... is this place?' Thin branches of wood sprouted from the right side of his body.**

 **"** Wood style jutsu." Tsunade supplied stunned.

 **"Who is that guy?" the Mist nin thinks.**

 **"Reinforcements maybe?"**

 **"What a fool jumping in alone." A nin said throwing shuriken at Obito.**

 **'I won't accept it!' but the shuriken went right through his body.**

 **"I will not-"**

 **"What just happened?" The nins were panicking.**

 **"Did he dodge him?!"**

 **"-accept any of this!" Obito yells. A dark shadow cast on his white mask, his killing intent blasting the area, the danger was imminent. He jumps from his spot and goes on the attack, confronting the ninja head on and leaving a large crater where he was standing moments ago in the process.**

 **"Don't mock the Bloody Mist!"**

 **Obito sends the vines right though one shinobi, causing his blood to splatter all over him. He turns to stab another at his feet as two more Anbu converge on him with their swords. The instinctive use of his Mangekyou Sharingan allows him to become intangible and the attacking Anbu pass through him, their swords striking home in the very comrade Obito himself was about to kill.**

 **'I can't hit him!?' is their last thought before Obito breaks the necks of all three with a swift kick to their heads. The cracking was audible as they fell to the ground lifeless.**

 **"Who is this guy?!" Someone yells in fear.**

 **"What kind of strange jutsu is he using?!"**

 **"At least grab the girl! Don't hand her corpse over to the enemy!"**

 **'There's no mistake! This guy can charge right through you.' A fleeting thought, as Obito charged for the men trying to take Rin.**

 **Obito throws a spear of wood straight through one of the men's body then uses a jutsu to make it grow inside of his chest cavity, the extending branches tearing him apart from the inside out and instantly killing the man.**

 **'All of a sudden he's able to use the wood style's Cutting Sprigs Jutsu.' Zetsu noted. 'Obito, now I understand why Madara choose you.'**

 **Obito yells as he throws another punch as more Anbu head after Rin's body. Knocking one out cold and into the ground, creating yet another small crater. He then knee's the broken man in the gut, sending him flying back into the air, and, grabbing the soldier's hair, knocking off his mask in the process, revealing his bloodied face, Obito lets out a scream and he pounds the man's face in. Blood spraying all over him and the ground, by the time Obito was done with him the deadman's skull was shattered and laying in pieces on the blood soaked earth.**

Everyone watched on in stunned silence.

The three kids eyes widened, even Minato was shocked at Obito's display. They had never seen act so violent before. Rin covered her mouth as she watched the blood splatter everywhere. Obito started hyperventilating as he watched himself brutally murder the ninja.

"Obito calm down." Tobi ordered. "Breathe."

 **"What is he?" A suicidal ninja breaks the silence after Obito is finished.**

 **Obito raises his head and slowly turns to face the man who just spoke. He and the two men close to him jumped as Obito did so. Obito stands up, remaining silent as he watches his opponents. He then grows wood from his arm and proceeds to slaughter every remaining nin in the forest. All that could be heard on the battlefield were the screams of pain and terror coming from the mist nin under the moonlight as blood sprayed everywhere, limbs and people being torn apart. The sky seems to glow red around the moon and the rain crimson.**

 **'I guess I really am still in the genjutsu' The killing ground is a pool of blood. Where Obito stood drenched in the substance his mask shadowed as blood dripped from his body.**

 **"I get it.." he says, his voice dead as the mask reveals his face. A lone tear ran down his cheek.**

 **"I'm in..." He continued, the camera zooming out to get a view of the pool of blood and the blood that dripped down from the trees he created over the whole battlefield and where Rin lies lifelessly in it.**

 **His mask gone his wild raven hair framing his blood covered face, any look of innocence, hope, love, sanity, life in his eyes is long gone.**

 **"In Hell." He finished the screen fading to black.**

"I admit not one of my best moments" Tobi winced.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Phew okay guys. comments please and i'll update again soon! What do you want to see next?


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay you should switch now" Tobi nodded.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Leilani it'll make the most sense if you project your life now." Tobi said.

"Why?" Obito asked his older self confused.

"Wibbly wobbly timey wimey jinsè winse stuff" tobi responded.

"Wha?" Obito asked scratching his head.

"Her uh visions would confuse you if we didn't watch her first" kakashi butted in.

"Oh okay!" Obito grinned.

"Do we have to?" lani asked fearfully from her spot where she was still in kashi's lap. Rin moved back in her seat but was leaning against obito's future bad side. Her head resting on his shoulder.

"Yes we do" leilani said. Both Jinsè's were in a stare off. Blue gazed into blue before the elders dawned in realization.

"Their still bright. Don't worry" Leilani assured.

Lani blew out a sigh of relief. She nodded hesitantly giving the go ahead.

"Okay welcome to my life" Leilani said as she moved her hand to the orb but was once again stopped by naruto. He sheepishly scratched his head.

"Yes naruto?" Leilani asked amused.

"Can we uh take a break?" Naruto asked.

"What? No!" Sakura protested.

"But Sakuraaa!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto we are not stopping just because-" Sakura protested before Sasuke slid a hand over Sakura's mouth.

"I vote we take a break as well." Sasuke said.

Sakura gave a protestive "mmph"!

Sasuke scowled at the pinkette and glared." Sakura I've been craving ongirri all day. We're taking a break" Sasuke gritted out.

"Someone's a cranky uchiha" lily giggled.

"I suppose we can take a break" Kakashi sighed.

"Finally Dattebayo! To the Ramen!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh no you don't! That ramen is mine!" Tobi screamed running straight toward the wall.

"Beauty before age!" Obito screamed as he vaulted toward the kitchen and latched onto his older self.

"Out of my way! Mikoto let's go! Girl power! Make way! Dattebane!" Kushina yelled.

"Kushina i don't even want ramen" Mikoto sweat dropped as her best friend tugged her.

"That doesn't matter! I'll eat yours!" Kushina exclaimed.

"Your wife just stole my wife" fugaku gritted out irked.

"It would seem so" Minato sweatdropped.

A few minutes passed and food magically appeared with a thought. "Ooh the orb food thing still works!" Naruto cheered.

"Why wouldn't it still work? And would it kill you to chew?" Sasuke said.

"Yes!" Naruto replied.

"Idiot" Sasuke replied with a shake of his head though his lips quirked upward as he said this. The insult having turned into a pet name with years of use.

"What is going on here?!" A confused voice yelled.

kashi's blood ran cold and his chopsticks clattered down. Oh god no not him... 

not... Gai!

"Kakashi my eternal rival! What is this place?" The older gai questioned.

Everyone turned to look at the doorway and stared shocked. Gai, delancy, the third hokage, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, lantanna, and yamato all stood in the door way. Along with their past younger selves who were shifting uncomfortably with the exception of the third who was simply his young self.

"What's happening phoenix?" The older delancy asked leilani confused.

Leilani barely got a chance to answer before the younger delancy marched over to lani pissed off.

"What did you do freak?" She snarled.

"I didn't do anything delancy." Leilani frowned as delancy's eyes flashed their murkey gold.

"Hey calm down" lani told her.

"Calm down? Calm down! You caused this! I know you did! Now reverse it! Where are we? Whats happening!?" She snarled. She was about to punch Lani when she didn't respond right away but she was hoisted by the back of her shirt and slammed roughly against the wall by her olderself.

"You need to stop this" her older self commanded.

"Who the hell are you!?" Her younger self hissed.

"I'm you. Your future self. Take a look around. And if you try to lay a hand on mini phoenix again you'll regret it." She snarled.

"Why are you defending her!? She's insane!" Young Delancy spat.

"She is one of the strongest Jinsè's to ever emerge from our clan! Your the one acting insane right now. Your lashing out because your chirè juanjin's special power doesn't work on her. Deal with it" Delancy told her younger self.

"Special power? What special power?" Lani asked giving her older self a look.

"You always wondered why everyone in our entire branch was bitchy to us? Well thats why. Delancy had told them to. Her special power is to control things. Specifically people. Just by saying a command she can make them do whatever she wants. Except for us" leilani explained.

"So that's why..." Lani trailed.

"She never got in trouble? Yes." Leilani nodded.

"Why does it only not work on you?" Kashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My special kekkei power. But shhh no spoilers on what it is yet" leilani smiled.

"You're such a tease" kashi pouted.

Leilani giggled. She couldn't help it. Hearing those words out of the younger ones mouth years before Jiraiya even came out with the book was just too funny.

"Hey how come you aren't trying to pound him into the ground!?" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Cause he doesn't get the joke. You do" Leilani glared.

"Wait what about those other twevils? Are what they being controlled by her?" Obito butted in.

"Nope all she did was control the adults. It wore off eventually...but Minato sensei did have to punch this one guy in the face to get the message to sink in" Kakashi grinned. That had been a fun day.

"Aaw i missed it! Was it a good punch?" Tobi asked.

"The guy crashed through a wall and then two trees" Leilani said. Delancy giggled at that. Leilani smiled back.

"Are you two friends now?" kushina questioned completely lost.

"They've come to an understanding is more like it" asuma answered reminding everyone of their new fellow past watchers.

"Hey kakashi let's have an eating contest! Mini gai said to Kashi rushing over head popping between him and lani.

"No" kashi answered pushing Gai backwards.

"Hey kakashi let's have an eating contest!" Older gai exclaimed.

"Do i have to?" Kakashi groaned his head banging on the table. Kashi stared on horrified as Mini gai was smiling like no tomorrow.

"Yaas! You do! There is no time like the present! While we are still burning with the power of youth! C'mon rival let's go! Right now! No exceptions!" Gai exclaimed pushing leilani to Kakashi's other side as he sat in her old seat.

"Gai i really don't want to" Kakashi said.

"Thats exactly why we should do it!" Gai exclaimed.

"Why are you still alive!?" Kashi groaned internally.

"Aaw! Look at mini you. You were so cute back then." Gai grinned.

"At least mine weren't the size of acorns" Kakashi smirked.

"Hey! You said you'd never bring that up! They're much bigger now!" Gai protested.

"Wait... What are... ?" Obito trailed before he burst out laughing pointing at Mini Gai. The young uchiha was literally rolling around on the ground from laughter.

"What situation could you have been in to know the answer to that question?" Lani asked eyebrow raised at kashi who was banging his head against the table. Mini gai blushed harder.

"Well i Know i have beast face beat there" Tobi said as he ate ramen through his mask making it go intangible.

"Good to know" Rin said with a grin that should not be on her face of that age group.

"Where is lord orochimaru?" Anko asked turning to Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Your sensei's a rapist child scarring snake slithering hokage assasinating creepy ass experimenting mother fucking pedo snake who deserves to be in a constant state of both mental and physical torture for all of eternity." Sasuke stated.

"Teme you are not!" Naruto gasped jaw hitting the floor.

"Planning a way to trap him in an infinite tskuyomi yes yes i am." Sasuke said.

"Your that strong?" Figaku asked turning to his future son.

"Oh err yeah. It'll be a sinch. I actually have a rinnegan and Mangekyou" Sasuke said.

Fugaku nodded in approval. That was good for the clan. Sasuke internally glared. If there was one person in his family that he hated more than Itachi it was his father. And that was saying something. He better not think of switching it around and comparing itachi to him. To Sasuke that was even worse.

Anko stared bug eyed at Sasuke and turned questioningly to her other self. Older Anko nodded in agreement and showed her the curse mark on her neck. Anko gasped her hands flying to the spot.

"Did-did he..?" Little Anko trailed with a gulp.

"No not us" Anko sighed.

"Oh come on really? curse my Jinsè genetics!" lani said her head banging on the table joining Kashi in his attempt to retain sanity.

"How'd you know? I didn't even say who" Old anko said.

"I'm the one in this room who looks like his girlfriend. No offense Auntie lantanna" Lani said.

"Vile bastard. I can't believe i ever liked him" lantanna stated shaking her head and snatching both Jiraiya and tsunade's sakes downing them both.

"You don't drink" Jiraiya stated eyes wide.

"Today i do" Lantanna stated.

"Minato are you making the letters of his name bold?" Kushina asked peering over his shoulder.

"He just upped himself to priority one" Minato stated. The minute no the second he got back orochimaru was getting killed.

"Oh sensei" Leilani said fondly.

Everyone sat down to eat and soon they were back in the theater ready to start watching. "This is so youthful" mini gai said as he looked around.

"It is isn't it?" Older Gai grinned.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Little asuma asked his shogi buddy.

"I have kashi to protect me Asuma. I'm fine" Leilani assured.

"I can't believe this is happening again" Asuma sighed.

"Well at least we're not watching our future. I mean how would we explain having sex on your dad's desk?" Kurenai whispered.

"Good point" Asuma said.

"Let's begin"lani stated.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Phew. Okay. Next chapter they start watching. Sorry guys i just had to add some people in because they'll be important. Okay? Okay! I love you guys! Comment! Comment! Comment!


End file.
